Guardian's Gaze
by Alexander The God
Summary: The Celtic Guardian and the Dark Magician form a quick bond during a time of war. Supposed enemies join together to put a stop to the reign of an evil mage seeking to slaughter all Warriors.YAOI
1. GG chp1 Guardian

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything associated with it. I am merely writing harmless fanfiction in which to entertain myself and improve my writing in hopes I'll learn something new while on a very, very long journey to writing my own novel.

**Warnings**: This story does contain YAOI – meaning guys have relationships with other guys. If this sort of relationship eeks you out, please do everyone, including yourself, a favor and turn back now. This story also contains an actual PLOT that is not solely centered on a relationship – so if all you want is a deep, meaningful and possibly schmoopy love endeavor go read a romance novel or manga. For those that care about more than love and relationships, please continue for you are greatly welcome here.

**Reviews:** I always love to hear opinions on not only my writing style, but also my content and story-telling ability. Anything helps, even words of encouragement or simply stating if you liked it or not. :) Even if you disliked it, please tell me why. I am interested in hearing that as well.

Guardian's Gaze

Chapter One:

Guardian

_My loyalty is yours..._

Each breath he sucked stiffly into his burning lungs wracked his frame and sent quaking shivers along his spine. His palms were coated in dark crimson blood – blood belonging to that of a dragon. The thick liquid, known to cure any ailment, dripped from his tanned fingertips like rich syrup. His hands trembled under his gaze and he screwed his eyes shut, tearing them away from the sight. Utilizing dragon's blood as medicine was considered disrespectful if the substance was taken from a dead subject. It was therefore outlawed, but in times of war when supplies were short and injuries were high, many were tempted to ignore divine law and take their chances.

Many did take their chances. Even the High Council had deemed it appropriate in such times. This man, the one drenched in the blood of a now deceased Blue Eyes White Dragon, was adverse to the idea. The once proud beast's blood had been tainted by a cruel spell. Any who were unfortunate enough to use the stained blood would be fatally poisoned and die within days. Their bodies would literally wither to ashes.

The dragon, Kooroo, was spread awkwardly across the battlefield. A tattered wing rest beneath her broken neck and one eye remained open to gaze at the heavens in stillness, as though asking why one of the greatest was to fall by such cold, dishonorable hands. She was torn and broken; a gaping hole through her broad chest that still trickled blood bore a silent message to all Warriors and Dragons; Spellcasters were not to be taken lightly. The powerful heart that had rested inside Kooroo was gone, having been removed with a single, devastating attack. It had been an attack executed by a mage more than willing to silence one of the land's greatest symbols of power.

And that silence now gripping the field was overpowering. Warriors stared, eyes on the legendary beast and the Dragonic Doctor who stood stunned by the creature's parted jaws. The air was broken by the hiss and mournful roar of another Blue Eyes. He shoved aside all in his path, crying out to his fallen mate and trampling small carts and makeshift medical tents as Warriors scrambled out of his path. His thundering footfalls halted as he reached her, lowering his head and nudging the motionless body. Cerulean eyes were wrenched in heartbreak. The sight of the only other dragon of his kind he knew, his only mate, lying defeated and lifeless crushed his soul. She would not rise or respond to his pleas - and never would.

The doctor crumbled to his knees, eyes burning and heart thrumming painfully. A mess. That's what it was – a racial war spurred on by one individual and the hatred their mind held for Warriors.

His eyes flared in white light, his dragonic side fighting against his emotions. The hitching breaths he drew were silenced by a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Tairn," the voice, comforting in its familiarity, was gentle, "you have a job to do." It was the voice of an old friend, one who provided him with reason, logic, and support when he needed it most.

"I know," the doctor, Tairn, rose to his feet, "I know."

"I'll take care of everything else. Go help them, doctor."

"Thank you... Konkari." He could not afford to think or dwell. The doctor had lost nothing until his job was done.

_A bloody mess… That's all it is._

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Harsh winds swept the lands of Hantella and brushed away lingering leaves as they combed through battle-trodden grass. The sun was sinking, smearing the sky an array of warm colors as it descended toward the horizon. The war that scarred these lands was not soon to be over, and the Warrior witnessing the mighty wind knew all too well of this disheartening truth. His body was growing tired of the battles that were fought on the once unstained terrain.

He didn't understand, and he never had. Why did so many of the Spellcasters rail against the Warriors? Although the Warriors were known as proud, intelligent, and fair creatures, they found it difficult to understand their opponents. This was a conflict his side would lose. Their strength could not last against the overwhelming magic of mages and magicians. Not in their current condition.

He sighed, exhausted and frustrated.

"It doesn't matter how tired I am. I'll remain and fight." The elf declared his decision, the wind twirling in response. His voice was soft-natured but firm, contrasting his feelings of being devastatingly overwhelmed. The wind rustled his yellow hair, uncovering the light green tint the strands held. It was gentle, and he observed gusts pass him and glide through the grass. His armor gleamed in the dying illumination; the dark emerald surface was polished to spotless perfection and emanated the appearance of new. Taking care of his weapons and armor was important. If Warriors didn't have swift and sharp blades they would fail to perform at their highest level. If their defenses were too weak they may one day find themselves on the receiving end of a grand weapon, such as a mage's staff.

It was easy to die. Preserving life was the real challenge. Magic was strong against a Warrior's blade, and he was thankful their armor carried a degree of resistance to the attacks. Without it, they would have been defeated before a war truly began.

He didn't want to return to his section of the Warrior castle. There were several other Warriors that accompanied him in his division. Gaia, Konkari and Tairn were influential figures, and Neo was always there. And although Neo did contain magic, he was also a swordsman and chose to fight alongside the Warriors instead of serving as a lackey to a mage. These may have been his greatest friends, and he loved to spend time with them, but the thought of looking upon that damaged and partially crumbled castle was enough to turn him away, at least for a little while.

As he was lost in his ocean of thoughts, a dimensional pulse erupted. Air currents shifted, scattering like mice fleeing from a cat. The pulse dissipated after covering a short distance, and the Warrior was indifferent to them at first, but steadily they grew in strength. He returned to reality, golden eyes widening, and he nearly toppled over as a large wave of intense, almost painful heat rolled through him. A portal was opening, the magic's pulse now pounding in his ears. He hurried to his feet, tossing his gaze wildly around. _Where is it coming from?_

A loud crack shattered the rushing wind and a dark oval formed in the sky. His attention was drawn to it in utter fascination as it expanded and an electrical field bounced tendrils of lightening about. It twisted, swirling and widening until it was the size of a large horse. The elf's hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword, expecting a Spellcaster of some sort. After all, Spellcaster and Sorcerers were the only beings that controlled this level of magic.

He was surprised when he heard a pained cry followed by a body flying from the depths of the portal. However, it was not the divine form of a powerful mage he saw. It was a thin man, or so it appeared from the distance they were apart. He would not have been able to make out the figure if he were not an Elf. His sharp eyes caught even the tiny shreds of fabric fluttering.

A dark beam of energy burst through the gateway, striking the male on the left shoulder. The attack cracked the male backward, burning and marring the pale flesh. The beam dissipated within seconds after striking. As though the dimensional tunnel had timed out it began contracting on itself.

The elf stepped forward, looking on in awe as the new visitor fell from the sky. Purple material fluttered along in the light breeze, but it was forgotten as the Warrior gripped his weapon tighter and dashed over the hill to find where the Spellcaster had fallen. His legs were swift on the knobby ground, blades of grass sinking into the muddy soil where his feet touched.

Their distance apart was farther than he estimated but he arrived quickly, skidding to a stop a few yards from the fallen male. He could tell from the remains of the uniform it was a magician, and a highly skilled one at that. The magician's light blue eyes were barely open, staring up at the sky. Was he dead? Had the fall killed him? _No... Lives of high class Spellcasters are not taken so easily_._ He must be stunned._

His royal purple garments were shredded, shoulder armor and protective hood shattered. The pale skin sported severe bruises and charring. Long and slender legs were covered in blood that was still flowing from fresh injuries. It was a worrying sight to witness. The Spellcaster had been the victim of a severe assault finished with a dominating final spell.

The Warrior dropped his wariness, seeing or sensing no danger, and began to approach slowly and silently. A cough rose from the magician's mouth as blood ran down his cheek, curved to the crest of his ear, and dripped to the grass. The elf froze and listened for any other sign of life from the tattered man. A few strands of purple hair fell from the Spellcaster's face and floated to the earth.

"It's... pointless..." The voice rose from bleeding lips as the magician's eyes remained shadowed by long lashes, "Pointless pain... all those _deaths_... for nothing other than a grudge." The magician wasn't aware of his company. His mind refused to acknowledge his place upon the battle-worn field. Bringing his own death might have been his best choice now. Either that, or he could bleed to death slowly.

His eyes closed, and he relaxed his tense and pain-stressed body with a sigh. He would give up; no more fighting or struggling. Peace awaited him. His hand tightened around the staff he had refused to free and he raised it, aiming the bladed end at his heart. Yes, he had enough strength for one last attack. _A final attack…_

A pained smile formed on his lips and he laughed lightly as tears fell from his eyes. It had been so long since he had shed tears there were times when he wondered if he could at all, but now those doubts washed away with the salty droplets.

He froze suddenly as a rough hand closed around his wrist, and he gazed toward the clouds for the cause. Brownish gold eyes were staring at him with solid determination. The magician blinked with rapt interest. He had not seen or heard this fighter. When had he appeared?

The realization of what the elf was dawned on him. He was a Warrior - supposedly his enemy, but it didn't appear as though this one wanted to fight. The magician mentally cursed himself for not resisting when his staff was taken. It was Spellcaster tradition and honor to defend one's staff at all costs. He quickly took steps to correct his mistake and reached for his weapon. Luck was not on his side, and foolishness was laughing at him as he sat up and bumped into a dark green and silver breast plate. Once again, the magician had failed to survey his surroundings carefully. The warrior was nearly on top of him. The distance between them had decreased further when he made his attempt to snatch back his favorite weapon.

"Lie still. You're badly hurt." The armored Warrior set the weapon to the side.

_Why is he so close? Is he afraid to give me room for fear I'll escape?_ The magician curled in as a freezing shiver ran up his spine. The answer to his question arrived quickly. He had been told stories as a child, stories about Dragons, Warriors, Fiends, and all other creatures that roamed the land. Elvin Warriors were proud, dependable, loyal fighters, often having mercy even for their opponents. The elf was hugged so close because he was protecting him, whether it was from a surprise attack or the icy blasts of wind. This elf was acting as his shield.

He had been so caught up in trying to discover the answer to his question he hardly realized the elf had spoken. Tracing back, the Spellcaster retrieved the words and formulated several responses. Staying silent would hardly do him any good, and saying he did not require assistance was a terrible and obvious lie, but if he were to accept this Warrior he at least had a chance of turning his now pitiful situation into something better.

"Forgive me. I've been rude." He apologized, turning his eyes down as a sign of respect.

"Yes, and forgive me for my interfering, but I would never have forgiven myself if I turned away." the elf bowed his head once, "May I request a name?" The Spellcaster's pale blue eyes snapped up, focusing on the smooth features of the elf's face.

He swallowed, "Keiran, the Dark Magician." Keiran gazed into those golden eyes speckled with bronze shards, "And you, Elfin Warrior? Do you have a name, or should I simply call you Guardian?"

The elf smiled kindly, "It would be fitting. I am Bix, the Celtic Guardian." The elf watched blue eyes broaden in wonder.

"The Celtic Guardian? You must be skilled to have achieved that rank." Keiran scolded himself for his thoughtlessness; he had no reason to fear this Warrior. The elves of Hantella were known for their kindness, as well as their skill, and often aided those in need.

_Foolish Keiran... open your eyes..._ Keiran's thoughts turned hazy as he felt darkness closing in on the edges of his mind. Without much warning he drifted into unconsciousness, collapsing onto a pair of protecting arms. For the first time in years, Keiran felt at ease.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

e. 1.28.07

e. 10.3.09

(Each chapter that has been edited after the original posting will have the date in which it was last revised, as shown above. Many of the chapters have been altered since their first postings. I've added scenes and changed dialogue and removed mistakes. However, please, please, PLEASE point out ANY mistakes you find. Even the tiny ones that don't seem important, because – to me – they are important. And of course – reviews are greatly appreciated and much loved.)


	2. GG chp2 The D Human

For **disclaimer** and **warnings**, see first chapter.

In this chapter I introduce two new characters, whose cards you may or may not have heard of.

The first is a card called '**D. Human**'. I have named him Tairn. For an image, go here, but take out the two spaces: http://www. yugiohcardguide. com/single/SDK-030

The second is a card called '**Neo the Magic Swordsman**'. Naturally, he's named Neo.

**Notes**: This is a really short chapter, but serves the purpose I intended. Enjoy and please point out any mistakes. Reviews are requested & appreciated, and constructive criticism is encouraged.

Guardian's Gaze

Chapter Two:

The D. Human

It was far into the early hours when Keiran's senses were roused. His body was taut with pain. He hadn't felt this terrible since his last encounter with a Blue Eyes. Those White Lightening attacks could critically injure a magician, even one of his rank.

"You're awake. I should thank you. You just made my job easier." It was an oddly calming voice, smooth yet deep, and Keiran was unnerved despite its unfamiliar tone. An experienced hand cupped over his forehead, brushing back his matted purple bangs and checking the temperature of his skin.

"You still have a fever, but the fact you're conscious is good." Finally gathering enough of his senses, the magician slowly began turning his head. The fabric of a pillow beneath his skin was a luxury and he wished to enjoy it, but he was wondering who had brought him here. Wherever herewas.

The man beside him was carefully examining a sheet of paper, biting his lower lip with a bit of concern as if he were rearranging his schedule and finding he had to cancel an important appointment. His blondish green hair traveled past his shoulders to rest decoratively on his chest. There was a certain rumpled look to the stands that on most would look messy, but on the man before him it was appealing. What really did the magician in were the long, bat-like ears on the man. They provided a unique but fascinating characteristic he had never seen before. Most noticeably, however, was the auburn horn that appeared to twist forth from his forehead. His dark skin was a charming bronze that complimented his narrow eyes partly shadowed beneath the curve of his brow. He was rather feminine in certain aspects, such as his smooth skin, but held a strong sense of presence and appeared very capable. All in all, he was not an unpleasant sight, but he would be lying if he said the man was not an eye-catching individual.

"Welcome back to reality, my name is Tairn. I am known as the D. Human as well as the head doctor in the West Wing," the man bowed his head delicately before he glanced down at his paper once more, "I was told your name is Keiran, is that correct?"

Keiran didn't trust his voice quite yet, and so gave a nod in response.

"Hm, another Spellcaster among the Warriors. I remember the last one Bixonel brought home." Tairn sighed, shaking his head but managing a fond smile.

"Bix?" Keiran asked hoarsely, cringing at the tone of his scratchy vocals.

"Yes, his nickname." the blond Warrior set his papers on a table and went into a sort of story mode, "He gives that name to everyone and never tells his full name unless it is required. That's just how friendly he is - always rescuing those in need and bringing his _new friends_ back here for me to care for while he seeks permission for his 'damsel in distress' to remain until healed. The longer you know him, the more you realize he's quite the remarkable creature."

Keiran studied the dragon-like man carefully. An aura of safety was emanating from the doctor and Keiran felt he could easily place his trust with this one.

Tairn poured water from a pitcher into a clear glass he had been handed by a passing assistant. He brought his chair closer to the bed the magician was lying in.

"Bixonel is a high-ranking warrior, as you probably noticed," with a strong arm, the D. Human snaked his limb under the Spellcaster's neck and slowly began to lift him, "and he is known for his skill in swordsmanship and tactics - easy, don't tense or you'll hurt yourself." Tairn scolded him softly, chuckling when he finally finished his task and handed the now sitting magician the water. It was accepted, almost greedily, and Keiran began gulping the much appreciated and needed liquid.

"Slow down!" the doctor took hold of the glass and pulled it from his patient's lips, "Don't want you drowning yourself."

"Sorry," Keiran gasped, "thirsty."

"I can see that." The man smiled in an amused fashion, slowly shaking the nearly empty glass as he laughed with natural elegance. One of his lengthy ears trembled, catching Keiran's interest. The ear shifted slightly before it sloped smoothly downward towards the door on the other side of the room. He had heard someone.

Keiran looked up as he watched a form pass over the threshold of the entrance.

"Ah, good!" Tairn was immediately on his feet to meet the visitor halfway. Although their forms couldn't be seen clearly from the distance they were apart, Keiran was sure the new guest was the Guardian from yesterday.

"Sit, sit, sit! You look exhausted and no doubt you are." The man plopped his newest 'guest' into a chair, the chair he had been sitting on earlier, and pulled up another one.

Finally, Keiran could see Bix clearly. He found he was catching new details about the elf, such as the dark facial marks that appeared to be akin to his particular race. The Spellcaster had to smile; the Warrior's presence brought him further security. Bix's face brightened at the smile. He was relieved to see the magic-user was, in a sense, fine.

"Since you _are_ the patient, would you like me to go over the list of your injuries? Bix has already read them, even though I _tried_ to protect them," Tairn gave the guardian a disapproving and almost threatening look, "so it won't be anything new to him."

Keiran brought his bright blue eyes back to the doctor and tilted his head while processing. He merely nodded dumbly, not sure what else to do.

"First off, allow me to congratulate you. You survived quite the fall, according to Bix, with minor injuries. This doesn't include what you had previously accumulated. You now have yourself quite the collection of stitches, not in the same place, mind you, but still an impressive number." Tairn scanned down the paper in his hands and continued, "Thankfully the fractures I found were minimal - all of them being located in your right hand, so be nice to it for awhile. It looks as though your legs will heal fine except for the cut along your right calf. Favor it a little and it should prove no bother. However, what I'm most concerned about is that shoulder of yours. If my knowledge and experience is correct that injury was caused by a spell. A spell from a powerful staff, more so than your own."

Keiran turned his eyes to the floor and released a small sigh. The bandages wrapped around his upper body were flexible, and therefore he barely noticed their presence, but the pain was a dull ache. He couldn't deny Tairn's words. He had been attacked by his superior, after all.

A whir of noise suddenly filled the air, rattling like rocks in a metal container. He looked up, finding the sound was emitting from a box sitting on a counter along the side of the spacious room.

"Ah, is it that time already? Neo should be here soon." Tairn smiled as he began scratching his pencil against the papers on his lap.

"How are you feeling?" Bix finally spoke, his voice barely audible over the rattle.

Keiran managed a shy smile, "Could be better."

"Neo!" Tairn jumped in surprise as his elbow was shoved, causing his pencil to create a long, dark line over his notes. Keiran looked up at the man standing behind the chairs. The newest addition to the room was smiling and draping his arms playfully around Tairn's neck. His hair was a surprisingly upbeat color of blond. It was an interesting pattern for his new friends and he figured his own purple mop must have stood out terribly.

"It's dawn, dear doctor. Time flies when you're taking care of patients, huh?" Neo flashed a charming smile. The fondness in the man's eyes was apparent.

"Neo, meet Keiran, he happens to be the most recently recovered war victim." Tairn motioned towards the magician sitting on the bed, ignoring the last sentence from the man hanging around his neck.

"Hey there, nice to see another Spellcaster for a change. I heard there was a newbie here but I had no idea it would be a magic user." Neo blinked down at Tairn who was erasing the long black mark, "Anyway, how long do I have to wait, doc?"

Tairn smiled, "Exactly the same as every other day."

"You know I can't resist asking." Neo tightened his arms around the dragon lord in a brief embrace and kissed him briefly on the cheek before stopping the rattling machine and taking out the dose of medication.

"Neo was the step brother of Tairn before their parents parted," Bix nodded in Neo's direction, "but he's a Warrior as well as a Spellcaster. The power he possesses gives us a helping hand."

"I've heard of him." Keiran admitted, "Rumor has it he's a loyal and brave fighter." The Dark Magician smiled tenderly, watching Neo waving sarcastically at some of the others lying in beds.

"He's been kind to the Warriors here, even if they have refused to accept him." Bix rose from his seat, running a skilled hand through his hair to straighten it.

"Neo, stop pestering the other patients – and _stop_ making Hayate laugh! You'll make him pull his stitches again!" Tairn made sure the man was moving away from his patients before he continued, "Alright, before I forget, tomorrow you will be moved to a different room. We all share rooms here. Sorry, we don't have much so you'll be bunking with Bix since his last roommate decided he was going to go and start someone's nightshirt on fire. Don't ask where he is now or what his punishment was, but understand we have rules here. I'm sure you will survive just fine though. Heal up and come see me if you have any problems. Bix may stay until the mid-morning stars are out, but after that I would like you to get some much needed rest." The dragon lord took a breath and sighed.

"Ow!" A voice howled, causing Keiran to jump.

"Neo!" Tairn snapped, rising and walking off to find his trouble-making companion, "Whatever it was you probably deserved it!" Bix laughed as Tairn comically attempted to wrestle Neo into submission. The Spellcaster poked and prodded the doctor, intent upon brightening his day.

He succeeded.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

e. 7.28.07

e. 10.3.09


	3. GG chp3 Kaygo's Flight

Characters introduced in this chapter:

Harpie's Brother: Kaygo

Skull Red Bird: Ballin

For** Disclaimer** and **Warnings**, see first chapter.

Guardian's Gaze

Chapter Three:

Kaygo's Flight

Keiran studied the elf across from him with steady eyes. Bix was uncovering a box wrapped in an off-white cloth.

"I thought you might be hungry so I went and got something while Tairn was checking on you. I'm sorry if it's not what you're used to, but in all honesty we're low on supplies."

"I'm sure it's fine." The magician kept himself from snatching the now revealed bread greedily and reached out _calmly_ to pick up the offered slice.

"Thank you."

The elf smiled warmly, "Tell me if you need anything." Bix poured a glass of water for him, watching the clear liquid slosh into the container. It looked unusually pure coming from their now battered land, but perhaps Hantella was telling them there was still hope.

The bread was fresh, Keiran discovered, and not at all similar to the hard rations he was given once a day. It was soft to the point he could squeeze the surface and watch it scrunch together and not break or crumble. He hesitantly took a small bite, rolling the wonderful morsel around his mouth. He inhaled slowly at the heaven his taste buds were in. It had been months since he had decent food. He couldn't believe he had forgotten how good it tasted.

"Keiran?" Bix furrowed his brow, concerned.

"Hm?" Keiran opened his stinging eyes and gazed at Bix through his tears.

"Are you alright?" Bix removed the food from his lap and set it aside.

"I'm just," Keiran allowed the drops to roll down his cheeks, "happy."

"Happy?" Bix tilted his head in confusion before his eyes softened in understanding.

"You have so much more than I'm used to: fresh bread, clean water, and an actual doctor. I'm truly jealous." He wiped a tear away with his palm.

It was odd. Bix witnessed as Keiran's happiness shifted to regret. It was plainly obvious in those blue eyes. Keiran had gone through a great deal of pain in a short time.

The guardian reached out and picked a crumb off Keiran's bandage-covered abdomen, "It explains why you're so thin." He started when Keiran's icy fingers covered his hand before it could escape.

Keiran held it there as he spoke, "Bix, I want you to know. All of them, even me, are slowly perishing. Whether it be dying from poor nutrition and illness, or mental collapse, we're not as powerful as we've made ourselves out to be." Bix watched the set of pale eyes close and more tears stream down Keiran's delicate face. Bix's expression sharpened. He had suspected as much. If Spellcasters were as powerful as they appeared, they should have already won this lingering war. Nevertheless, it was reassuring to hear Warriors weren't suffering while the other side stood by and slowly picked at them for enjoyment while living in luxury.

"I understand," Bix bowed his head, "and I hope you don't mind, but I think you need more than just food." Keiran drew in a breath and forcefully ceased his tears. He had been a fool, showing such weakness.

Keiran emitted a shuddering exhale and permitted a set of arms to pull him gradually into an embrace. There was no thick armor to keep him from resting against that broad chest, and a loose-fitting sweater provided him with a comfortable surface as he accepted the offer and nearly melted into the accommodating warmth. It felt too good. The last person he remembered hugging was his mother, and she had died years ago. Ever since her death, he had been lectured about outwardly expressing affection to anyone other than his future lover and children. But now, he didn't care.

Bix supported the light body with ease, revealing the strength behind those arms. Keiran had given up the reigns of leader in exchange for becoming a follower. He was tired of acting indifferent and divine. This Spellcaster wanted to rest and be taken care of. It would be an experience he hadn't had since childhood.

Keiran found the embrace had weakened his resolve once more, and his tears spilled over again. He supposed the well wasn't dry yet.

"I," Keiran gripped the worn fabric of Bix's sweater, "I'm sorry for falling apart like this." He felt ridiculous for hugging someone he barely knew when he wasn't even able to hug his own father. He almost pulled away to reject the comfort, but a hum told him Bix was about to speak.

"Don't be. That's your mortality - something you need." He parted their bodies and wiped the side of Keiran's face, "Keeping as much emotion inside as you have will only cause greater pain. There are many Spellcasters here that have gone through the same transition you're going through now. I know high-ranking Spellcasters are trained to act emotionless and invulnerable, but here it isn't necessary."

The magician swallowed heavily and looked into golden brown eyes with an unusual amount of trust. The elf had approached him flawlessly from the start. Bix was the trustworthy kind. Those beautiful smiles and caring tones were too genuine to abandon.

"Thank you," Keiran whispered, "I'm in your debt."

Bix gifted the Spellcaster with a smile, "There is no real debt among friends."

Inside, Bix was confused and at war. _Why do I feel like I know Keiran from somewhere?_

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Are you ready?" Tairn looked up at his next patient.

Neo's smile held a crafty edge, "For you? Always am."

"Judging by that smile, I'd say there's a bit deeper meaning behind those words." Tairn began rolling up Neo's dark blue shirt.

"Maybe I'm just playful today."

"I know you better than that. You're playful almost every day." the doctor pulled the shirt over Neo's head, "Have you been hurting at all?"

"Just the usual place – the mid and lower back."

Tairn folded the shirt out of habit and draped it over a chair, "After the stitches have been removed I'll take care of your back."

"Where would I be without you?" Neo spread out across the medical table as instructed and rested his arms beneath his chin.

"My, that would be an interesting sight to see. Where _would_ you be without me?" Tairn chuckled and began his work.

"Are you saying I'm incompetent?"

"No, merely... accident prone." Tairn ran his fingers lightly over the healing wound. _To think, it was only a month ago Bix and Gaia brought him in here drenched in blood and near death._ The chance of Neo's survival had been slim. His life had been slipping away in Tairn's hands quicker than sand in an hourglass.

It was a miracle when Neo's heart suddenly began beating, yet when the Spellcaster began a violent cough and nearly drowned in his own blood it seemed everyone doubted the fighter had the strength to continue living. Neo hadn't been ready to die, and Tairn hadn't been ready to lose him without a fight.

"No more close calls, Neo," the horned warrior began removing the stitches, "I don't want to lose you, too."

Neo lowered his eyes, "I'll live until this war is over, Tairn. I can't die, not yet. I still have so much to fight for."

"We all have something to fight for," he set a hand on Neo's strong shoulder, "but your reasons hold greater nobility than that of many others." The doctor sighed silently and located a few remaining bruises with his eyes. The Spellcaster's body was well on its way to a full recovery.

"It's hard," Neo closed his eyes, "to protect those that refuse to accept you."

"You don't need them, Neo."

"That's not what I meant." Neo heaved a sigh, "Tairn, when I was brought in here from critical injuries do you remember who was carrying me?"

"Yes, it was Bix and Gaia." Tairn patted him on the back to wordlessly tell him he could move.

"We both know Bix very well," Neo sat up and dangled his legs over the end of the bed, "and Gaia is renowned as a man of honor."

"What are you getting at?"

"Tairn, we didn't tell you, mainly because you were fine assuming, but my injuries weren't inflicted by a Spellcaster." He rubbed his arm and allowed Tairn to think. The silence between them lingered for several moments.

"Then," he paused for a moment before his eyes firmed, "a Warrior?"

"Yes." Neo met the D. Human's blue eyes with his pale green set.

Tairn's face became grave. He knew Neo was harassed by some of the Warriors but he never thought they would go as far as hurting him, let alone attempt to kill him.

He reached a steady hand out and placed it on Neo's cheek, drawing a worried pair of eyes to his, "Who was it?"

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

He didn't want to lose Neo. The fighter was far too precious to him.

"Neo," Tairn brushed yellowish green bangs away from the Spellcaster's eyes, "They're fools for only seeing _what_ you are instead of _who_ you are." Neo sighed peacefully in his sleep, oblivious to the older man's plans.

Knowing he would stop him if he were awake, Tairn decided on a method that would have Neo locked in a deep sleep.

He slept with him. Twice. He shook his head. _No, it was three times_. It had been months since he and Neo had shared a bed in that manner, and although they still referred to each other as 'brother' now and then, mostly in jest, there was truly no blood relation between them. Their parents had split decades ago, but that was a far different chapter of Tairn's life.

"Hmm, Tairn?" Neo looked up at his lover with unfocused vision, "Are you alright?" Perhaps the sleep wasn't as deep as he expected it to be.

"I'm fine, but I have to go check on a patient. Go back to sleep, you need rest."

"Alright, but can you bring back some food? I haven't had anything to eat since dinner yesterday." Neo traced his fingers over Tairn's dark eyebrows and smoothed them out.

"Whatever happened to breakfast and lunch that you're supposed to be eating daily?" Tairn took Neo's hand in his and lowered it to lightly plant a kiss on his palm.

"I wasn't hungry this morning. As for lunch," a loving smile skated onto Neo's face, "well... you happened." The doctor nuzzled his hand with an amused smirk.

"Hm, I'll let you off this time, but at least eat something for breakfast tomorrow. Now get some rest, doctor's orders."

"Yes, sir." Neo accepted a small kiss and watched the dragonic man enter the bathroom. Upon Tairn's disappearance from his vision he relaxed into the warm covers of the bed and instantly unearthed new desire for sleep.

Tairn had really worn him out.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

The wind beat against the Winged-Beast's feathers and spiked hair as it climbed the castle walls in looping gusts. His clothes ruffled in the swift air currents as his narrow white eyes studied the damaged land.

"Kaygo, how much longer are we going to let them destroy Hantella?" The Skull Red Bird fluffed his wings and shook his head vigorously.

"Hantella is the land of freedom. It belongs to everyone," he leaned forward, "but it pains me to see a once beautiful land turned to a blood-stained graveyard." The Harpy shifted on the rock ledge, careful not to grate his long talons.

"It may be too bold of me to speak this, but should we help end this war? We've been standing by for all the battles. Our home is being destroyed. Even the fleshless mammoths are finding Hantella livable. They've already began their immigration here." The bird closed his eyes to slits and spread his large wings to wake his tired muscles.

"It's not an easy choice. Am I willing to risk so many lives of our kind?"

"What about Tairn?"

"Ballin," Kaygo turned his gaze on the giant bird, "the D. Human made his choice."

"That's not what I meant." Ballin clacked his beak, "He's been your friend for years and I know you have dozens more fighting out there. Those Warriors aren't going to roll over and die so easily. Maybe if we joined them we could bring peace and free thousands of Spellcasters from the Black Mage's grip."

"Respectfully, the decision isn't mine to make alone," Kaygo opened his ebony and blood red wings, "I will visit Tairn and seek his opinion. Ballin, tell my sisters I'll return in approximately a week. They are in charge of my sector until then. Watch over the castle, dear friend. I trust you, Ballin - don't let me down." The Harpy pushed off the wall and gained elevation into the higher air currents. Any dragons seeking a meal wouldn't be able to catch him at such a height - unless he met the legendary Sky Dragon. Kaygo chuckled at the thought.

Ballin watched the Harpy rise into the high winds and glide with expert grace along the clouds. He emitted a rattling purr of unease. Kaygo's three sisters would be far too delighted to take over their brother's rule for a week. Ballin lifted a leg and scratched at his neck where a persistent itch continued to pester him. After a snort and shake of his head he proceeded toward the resting chamber of the three Harpie Ladies.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

e. 7.28.07

e. 10.3.09

I'd do a review dance, but I can't dance. So instead I'll go have some ice cream. Yeah. Ice cream. That sounds amazing right now (now I just need to find some).

As usual, please keep your hawk eyes sharp and point out any errors you find. And review! Very important as well, as they make me happy. :)


	4. GG chp4 Konkari's Order

**Let's welcome:**

The Ancient Elf: Konkari

Kuriboh: Kuriboh (Bet you didn't see that one coming)

Blue Eyes White Dragon: Taki

**Let's throw rotten veggies at:**

Warrior Dai Grepher: Grepher

Wolf Axwielder: Jaki

Havv (Dude not based on a card)

For **Disclaimer** and **Warnings**, see first chapter.

Guardian's Gaze

Chapter Four:

Konkari's Order

Keiran reached down with a steady hand and tentatively prodded the odd brown ball of fur. It jumped and rolled lopsidedly across the floor. Keiran exhaled with a bit of amusement. What _was_ it? _Should_ he be poking it?

An unusual sound was produced from the furry ball and Keiran watched it closely from his place on the bed as if he expected it to suddenly leap on him. It didn't move. A soft snoring noise rose from it. Keiran boggled.

Without warning, the snoring stopped and a set of eyes popped open and locked onto the Dark Magician. The Spellcaster shifted back and reached for Bix's shoulder armor at his bedside in case he needed to defend himself. Before he had the chance to touch the armor, the creature bounced up and landed happily in his lap.

"H-hello?" Keiran greeted, uneasy and a bit afraid, though he would never admit to it.

"Kyuu!" The creature squeaked. Keiran scanned Bix's room to discover he was still alone. Alone with what looked like a monster dust bunny _sitting on his lap_.

"Kyuu! Kyuu!" The creature exclaimed and began making a rattling purr. It was different but reassuring. The whatever-it-was appeared harmless.

"How did you get in here?" Keiran questioned as he cocked his head to one side. The purr ceased and the odd fluff looked out the window as though he were expecting someone to enter the room. Keiran turned his attention to the world beyond the window and listened. There was bustling about and the occasional call to grab someone's attention but other than that it seemed fine.

Another call sounded and a booming footfall shook the earth for a moment. The first was followed by several more and a dragonic hiss was released. Keiran's eyes widened. A Blue Eyes White Dragon? The noise couldn't be mistaken.

The dragon's voice thundered out in a vicious roar as the footsteps lurked closer to Keiran's window. Scattering was heard outside as well as yells calling for help. Tairn's name was used several times and Keiran wondered what a dragon had to do with a doctor.

The brown creature on Keiran's lap hopped to face the window and dawned a determined look, growling protectively. A form lowered itself before the window and Keiran found himself staring into one large, blue eye.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Tairn tugged at the sleeve of his baggy sweater and wiped away a few white specks that stood out against the black coloring. It had been quite some time since he had the chance to wear his six knives at his belt. Though he didn't _plan_ on harming Grepher, the one who had done the damage to Neo, it didn't hurt to be prepared.

He had let his Blue Eyes White Dragon out of its den before he left. He, the dragon, would provide enough excitement to keep everyone occupied.

"I thought doctors were restricted from the battlefield. Why do you carry weapons?" A deep, burly tone filled the corridors from many directions. It was a tactic used to confuse an opponent and remain hidden.

"Enough of your games, Grepher. I can see through your trick." Tairn narrowed his eyes and continued walking, "I'm here to talk."

"How may I help you?" Warrior Dai Grepher stepped into the middle of the D. Human's path.

"Tell me why you attacked Neo." Tairn met the tall swordsman's eyes. He wasn't exactly a sight Tairn enjoyed looking at. His arms were bulging with oddly formed muscles. It was a sure sign of abuse. Grepher had dabbled in dark magic to improve his strength and skill. The result was a visual lesson. Stronger and more skilled he may be, but his body suffered. His hair alone looked perpetually filthy and gave off a spider-leg appearance. He looked like a brute.

"He's a Spellcaster, our enemy. He was aiming to kill another Warrior and I wasn't going to stand by and let it happen." The tall fighter stepped closer to the man, arms crossed over his chest. His face was calm. It was an obvious lie.

"Now that I've heard what you have to say I can be sure. You _are_ a fool." Tairn brushed aside his long bangs, and gazed directly into the Warrior's small eyes.

"Are we name-calling?" Grepher raised his eyebrows, "By the way, I've heard some nasty rumors about you. Is it true you sleep with him? You sleep with your brother?"

"And if I do?" Tairn felt as though he were being circled by a pack of starving wolves. However, he had no fear. Grepher may have taken Neo by surprise and nearly killed him, but surprise or no surprise, the truth was Grepher was nothing compared to him. Tairn knew he could kill Grepher. It would be all too easy, but that was not the kind of man he was.

"I find incest unforgivable."

Tairn lowered his head and laughed.

"Now I'm a comedian?" Grepher leaned against the wall of the pathway, waiting for an elaboration.

"Years ago, yes, he was my stepbrother. However, there is and was no blood relation, therefore it's not incest. If you stopped to process these _rumors_ you hear, you might have realized that. Then again, I see you're not all that bright to begin with so I might be giving you too much credit." Tairn looked up, soft smile upon his fine lips as he walked within a few feet of the brawny male. Their gazes met in a flurry of daggers but Grepher's will gave out when he found the coldness in the D. Human's eyes.

"I came here for one reason," Tairn began, regaining his serious aura, "to warn you."

"I'm shaking."

His eyes narrowed once more, ignoring the remark, "Touch Neo again and I'll remove you of everything required for reproduction."

"That sounds like an empty threat."

"Don't forget - I'm a doctor as well as a fighter. I can remove your parts just as accurately outside surgery as I can in."

Grepher's lips turned up smugly, "I had no idea you could be so frightening."

"Frightening?" Tairn's eyes flashed momentarily in a white blaze, "I can be terrifying if need be. If you quarrel with me then be aware I have no mercy for the cruel and selfish. I've lived much too long for that. You know your strength and skill is no match for mine, so stop pretending."

Tairn's eyes flashed several more times in a blinding dragonic light before his mysterious blue color dominated control once more. Grepher clenched his jaw, his one defense against lashing out.

"I've nothing more to say to you." Tairn turned swiftly and left Grepher in the darkness of the corridors. His strides were firm as he made his way up a flight of stairs and into the light of the mid-morning sun. Tairn drew in a deep, calming breath. The times he found the shadowy part of his personality were few and far between. His mind seemed to react in a defensive way when it came to his loved ones. He couldn't help it, or stop it, but he had a general understanding of why his control wavered.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Keiran witnessed the skin around the dragon's eye wrinkle into creases of rage. A thunderous growl leapt from the mighty beast's throat in an ear splitting cry. The magician took the option that proved the most useful. He ran away.

He flew out the door of Bixonel's room and down a flight of stairs. He saw flashes of the dragon through each square window in the stairway. The dragon was moving towards him, bending and twisting to see him through the holes in the structure. The brown fluff had latched onto Keiran's good shoulder and was currently crying out in protest. The stinging pain and blood treading down his calf worried his pace but he continued taking stairs two or three at a time. He was afraid. Terrified would be a better word. He had been struck by a blast of White Lightening once and he wasn't looking to make it twice.

He crashed into a hard, cold object and resonated off as if he were a tuning fork. He hit the stairs, hard, and felt his tailbone pop painfully.

"Sorry." Keiran apologized frantically with a hiss of pain, but continued his escape and search for safety. If the object had been a warrior or a suit of armor he wasn't sure, but at least he hadn't forgotten his manners.

Outside, the dragon pushed aside the protesting of the Warriors and located the object of his anger. He recognized the magician. He thought he had killed it. The form of the Spellcaster dashed through a pillared walkway, his body flashing in and out of sight between the gray stone supports. He growled and prepared to attack.

"Taki!" Tairn called to the massive winged fighter, "What are you doing?"

The dragon turned to see his master with a slight wondering expression on his face. He stepped over to the D. Human and bowed his neck to bring his gargantuan head close to the horned male.

"Why are you so upset?" Tairn rubbed the dragon's snout and listened to him purr as he received the answer in his mind. He decoded the message and stopped his hand.

"You were after a Spellcaster?" Tairn sighed and patted the dragon once more, "From your description it was no doubt Keiran." The dragon rumbled his protest against the Spellcaster.

"Don't worry. He's not a spy and he's not here to harm us. I'm sure you've scared him enough for one day, Taki. Now go back to your den and take care of everyone there. And try to avoid stepping on someone this time."

The Blue Eyes objected with a slight hiss but obeyed in a reluctant manner and sulked away. His heavy footfalls shook the ground but soon dropped to a small vibration before they disappeared completely. Tairn turned and observed the buildings.

"I better find you, Keiran." The doctor took one step and halted. Sitting on the ground before him was a small, furry ball.

"Kuriboh?" Tairn emitted a small sound of calm interest, "Why the concerned look?"

"Kyuu!" The tiny creature began running at an oddly fast and comically wobbly pace for someone with such short legs. Getting the message, Tairn followed.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Keiran?" Bix halted several yards from the sitting magician. Keiran was leaning against a stone wall in the middle of a nearly deserted hallway. The Dark Magician's breathing was weak and he was holding his injured arm. Both thin legs were bent at the knees and offered a perfect view of the dark rivers decorating his calf in oddly beautiful patterns. He was exhausted from blood loss and ready to pass out.

"Bix," he looked up at the elf through half lidded eyes, "dragon."

Bix was at his side, scooping him up and compensating for the extra weight with ease, "Stay awake, Keiran, stay awake."

The magician watched the walls sway around him.

"Talk to me, Keiran. Say something!" Bix adjusted the Spellcaster's body in his arms to offer greater comfort and began a fast stride through the pathway.

Keiran swallowed, "I don't know what to say."

"Anything as long as it keeps you awake." Bix dodged curious Warriors and hurried up a flight of stairs.

"Did you know I have a sister?" Keiran's head rolled to the side weakly.

"No, tell me about her."

"She's a silly thing. Always smiling, even in the worst of times, and so young. She shouldn't have to fight."

"What's her name?"

"Ziki," Keiran pictured the young girl in his mind, "she's as unusual as her name." Bix made it to the main floor of the castle base and cut through a few lines of fighters who were waiting to get supplies. Several Warriors snarled their protests and lashed at him with verbal attacks.

"Bixonel!" A Warrior roared and struck the Celtic Guardian from behind. Bix gasped as he tumbled to the floor, Keiran held close. He hesitated, fearing Keiran might have been hurt. He loosened his protective grip on Keiran and realized he was unconscious.

"Gods, Keiran!" he lifted the limp body, "Wake up." Lavender hair pooled over his forearm as the body sunk in his light grip. Bix urgently scanned the room.

"Where's Tairn? Please, tell me, has anyone seen the D. Human?" Bix's eyes darted from Warrior to Warrior. Wolfish eyes glared down at him. The Wolf Axewielder had been the one who attacked him. Dozens stood behind the wolf, as if supporting the abuse. None appeared willing to assist the elf and many stood silent or indifferent while others bore apprehensive faces.

"We no longer have a tolerance for Spellcasters." Jaki, a human-wolf hybrid born of magic, had been the one to speak, "It would be wise to forget about this one and all the others you've taken in."

Bix's hope for his fellow Warriors nearly crumbled. Forget about them? Was that truly what the Warrior's had become - honorless and cold? He denied the cruelty a home in his heart. If he followed suit he would lose Keiran and Neo, the Ancient Elf, and even his own mother. Many more of his childhood friends would also be deemed unacceptable.

"How could you become so easily led?" Bix snapped, "You're becoming exactly what the Black Mage wants you to be. Have you forgotten what you are? Have you forgotten that our enemies are no different than us? That Mage is trying to manipulate us just as he did the Spellcasters."

"This is war!" The wolf snarled and slammed the handle of his giant axe against the floor.

"And this is a life I'm holding!" Bix's golden eyes narrowed in anger - an expression he rarely displayed, "Don't tell me you're weak enough to be controlled so easily. I don't want to hear it. Either offer your help or step aside."

"I refuse."

"Then you will be removed from my path." Bix placed Keiran on the floor and rose, drawing his sword and taking comfort in the caress of metal against metal as it unsheathed.

"So be it!" Jaki displayed his massive battle axe. Bix realized his anger had grown to a horrible level. He was being reckless and brash. His heart was pounding uncontrollably in his chest and his knuckles were pale from gripping his sword with merciless strength.

Jaki charged his target, axe held in one powerful hand and sharp fangs parted. Bix responded and darted forward, clashing his trusty blade against the brutal swings of the wolf's axe. Onlookers moved aside for their battle and shouted for section leaders to step in.

Bix retired from defense and fueled his anger into strength. He slashed downward, knowing Jaki's bulk would be too slow to react. His blade reflected off a wall of light, sending tiny bolts of lightning snapping along the metal of his sword. Sparks of energy erupted from the contact and showered around Bix. The wall of light had appeared in Jaki's defense.

Knowing the wolf was incapable of such tricks, Bix stepped back and looked for the source of the intrusion. Jaki's furious eyes were ablaze at the interference.

"Enough of this irrational behavior!"

"Konkari." Bix met the Spellcaster's hard gaze.

"I watched this skirmish unfold," the Ancient Elf stepped between the two, "and I'm not surprised at the outcome, but nonetheless I am highly disappointed." The purple armor of the elf gleamed in the dull light as he turned to face Jaki, pointing his staff at him accusingly.

Jaki's rumbling growls of hate nearly drowned out his own words, "This fight is none of your concern!" His rage pulsed through his veins and his wide eyes dared the elf to spit another word.

"Jaki, for your instigation you will return to your sector until I have sent for you." Konkari was a section leader. It was his responsibility to keep track of new comers and handle arguments and misunderstandings. If anyone in the room had the authority to strike an ally it was him. He was trained to know what signs to look for and when to intervene.

"I take no orders from a Spellcaster who-"

"You will obey or be punished for your reckless acts." Konkari lifted his staff to prove his words weren't to be taken lightly, "You've already earned yourself a report. Don't further the damage."

Jaki refused to lower his blade.

"Let me make this clear," Konkari's black hair began to rise with his power, "I will strike you down if you continue."

"Then strike!" Living up to the rumors about his unstoppable temper, Jaki thrust his body into a full bore charge.

"You will regret the decision." Konkari narrowed his glowing golden eyes.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Idiotic wolf!" Grepher slapped Jaki upside the head. The wolf snarled at the man, fangs bared and dripping with saliva.

"You made a fool of yourself in front of everyone and got a report. Not to mention all the attention you drew."

"You're no better!" Jaki gave a low growl, "Tairn has his eyes on you."

"I'm not concerned about the D. Human." Grepher turned and tossed his gaze toward the corner of the room. There, in the dim lighting, a red-haired doctor worked, seemingly unbothered by the argument between the two Warriors. They were in the lower quarters of the castle. It was dark, dank and cold but it kept them far from other Warriors.

"He's not much different than a dragon," Jaki was still baring his teeth, "and he's just as filled with power and pride as one."

"He's a joke; a fake. The stories are rubbish so don't let them cloud your already foggy head."

The red-haired doctor's calm voice rose from the corner, "You'd be wise to believe the stories. Tairn is more dangerous than you realize. Do not anger him, or you may find yourself on the receiving end of dragonic fury. A place no one, not even the strongest Mages, wish to ever see."

Grepher's lips curled in a disbelieving scoff, "Tch. Forget it, Havv." The doctor, Havv, merely chucked darkly, amused with the Warrior's young mind.

Jaki puffed his cheeks with an exhale, "Your enemy is Tairn. Mine is Konkari. I feel much better."

Grepher rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't. You have a report from the Eldest's favorite. Konkari; a traitor to his own kind."

Jaki laughed, "You and I are no different then. We are both traitors to our brethren."

Grepher headed for the door, "I never truly claimed to be a Warrior. I'm nothing more than a rogue."

After the man was gone, Jaki turned his white eyes to Havv. The doctor flicked his blue eyes up, sensing the wolf's gaze on him.

"Don't worry," Havv smirked, "I'm almost done. Your nice little Konkari wound will be treated soon." Jaki shook his head and looked down at his injured arm. Konkari had burned away the fur and shredded his flesh, rendering him incapable of wielding his axe.

But Havv would heal it. Havv always healed him.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

e. 8.10.07, e. 9.27.09

e. 10.3.09

Wow. That was a longer chapter. Huzzah for it being done. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged, as is the usual. :)


	5. GG chp5 Knight and Steed

Say hello to:

Green Phantom King: Zete

Gearfried the Iron Knight: Gearfried (Another one you'd never see coming.)

Silver Fang: Pocky

Gaia the Fierce Knight: Gaia (You would have never guessed)

Gaia the Fierce Knight's Steed: Jezz (But that one you would have known right away)

As is the normal for this story, the **disclaimer** and **warnings** are in the first chapter.

Guardian's Gaze

Chapter Five:

Knight and Steed

"You look _horrible_," Neo scooted over and allowed the D. Human room to plop onto the bed, "what happened?"

Tairn grunted softly, handing a box of food, as promised, to the Spellcaster, "I was running around for a few hours looking for Mr. Dark Magician. He needed to be patched up."

"Did you find him?" Neo accepted the box and promptly forgot about it to offer his full attention to his exhausted partner.

"No, Bix did." Tairn felt a pair of hands rest on his shoulders and squeeze tightly before they began massaging his back and neck, "Oh, Gods. Don't stop." Neo chuckled contentedly at the appreciative tone. His doctor was easy to please.

"Then what?" He rubbed his thumbs in tiny circles along the sensitive cords of Tairn's neck.

"After that, Bix and I spent another half hour running around. I was still looking for Keiran, who was already found, and he was looking for me. Unfortunately, I was going by the direction of a Kuriboh with horrible memory." Tairn leaned into the heavenly touch smoothing away the stress of the past week.

"Is Keiran alright?"

"Yes, he'll be fine, but he managed to tear out the stitches in his leg. He decided running from Taki, who thought he was an enemy, was his best option."

"I'd be running too if I had a Blue Eyes after me." Neo pulled the doctor back and allowed him to rest his head. He gained satisfaction in the deep and relaxing sigh that escaped Tairn's lips.

"He was weak from blood loss and could barely sit up. Bix offered blood so I purified what I could and transferred it to Keiran. Both are resting in Bix's room."

"Well," Neo smiled softly and brushed aside his lover's long bangs, "I believe we can call it _their_ room now."

Tairn smiled, "Yes, 'Bix and Keiran's room' sounds much better."

"You know what," the Spellcaster grinned and ran his hand over the doctor's abdomen, "I think you're gaining weight. There are definitely some extra pounds here. You used to have the toughest looking belly I'd ever seen." Neo rubbed his palm across Tairn's smooth skin. It was like silk, and Tairn had explained his skin was less like normal skin, and more like hide. On top of that, a very fine layer of fur covered his body. It wasn't noticeable to sight, but it was what made his skin feel like satin.

Neo smiled, deciding he like how Tairn gained weight. The doctor was in no way fat, despite the weight gain. In top form, Tairn's stomach had been rigid and defined, now the addition of a few extra pounds made his abdomen appear smoother, but still powerful. And Neo found that extremely attractive.

Tairn hummed, lips curving up into a smirk, "If we keep spending quality time together like we did this afternoon I think I'll lose it rather quickly."

"I never said I was complaining, but then again quality time sounds wonderful." Neo leaned down and kissed him, shifting his head to the side to ease their odd position, "How many times a day does your schedule require you repeat this activity?"

"As many times as I feel up to it."

"You spoiled, Dragonish creature."

"Not yet I'm not." Tairn reached up and brushed Neo's cheek in a deft fashion, playing with his hair.

"But you will be." Keeping his doctor happy was priority number one. Neo learned Tairn could easily fall into his own thoughts. He accepted it as his job to keep Tairn from dwelling.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"What are you smiling about?" Gaia asked, removing his helmet to reveal his green eyes and strong features.

"Me?" Tairn looked to the Warrior with a mischievous smile, "That's my little secret."

"You seem a little... different." Gaia nudged him in the rib cage, "You had a little too much fun yesterday from the looks of it."

Tairn laughed at Gaia's implications and finished wrapping the mounted Warrior's calf. Jezz, Gaia's loyal steed, neighed and stomped his hoof to express impatience. He wanted to get back to his training course. He was _made_ for a good challenge.

"You're a lucky soldier to have someone like Neo. He's a good man."

Tairn heaved a heavy sigh, "I just wish others would see the heart he places in everything he does."

"I'm sure one day they will." Gaia smoothed back his wild blond hair and returned his helmet to its place.

"You're ready to go. It wasn't too deep a cut so it should heal quickly and without problem." The D. Human patted the purple horse on the chest and smiled softly when Jezz's broad head thumped against his chest as a form of affection. He scratched the steed's neck until the horse finally returned his attention to the course and tugged on his reigns.

"You have my gratitude, as always, Tairn of the Seven Blades." Gaia rode off on Jezz, oblivious to the slight surprise on the doctor's face. Tairn watched him continue the training course, face melting into a fond smile.

"It's been awhile. I haven't been called that in years." he turned his eyes to the earth, "Gods I'm old."

"Tairn." An iron Warrior stopped several yards from the stool the horned Warrior was seated on.

"Gearfried, it's been ages. Can I help you?" Tairn controlled a cringe and attempted to ignore his comment on 'ages'. Though he hated to admit it, he realized the word _ages_ was quite fitting for their relationship. After all, he had known the iron defender for at least seventy years. With a puff he blew a lock of hair out of his face as he quickly pondered that thought. Nah, he wasn't old. Ancient was more like it. The knight lifted his head, signaling he was about to speak, and Tairn stashed his thoughts away to dwell on later.

"I was curious," the deep voice rumbled forth and tickled Tairn's sensitive ears, "a young man collided with me earlier. He was injured so I assumed he was a patient of yours. His hair was an unusual purple in color." Tairn smiled in an amused manner. If the Spellcaster kept that behavior going he would be known throughout the castle's sectors. What an interesting way to meet people.

"That would have been Keiran. I'm afraid Taki gave him quite the scare." He leaned forward, placing his palms against the few inches of stool before his body.

"By any chance is he... a Spellcaster?" Gearfried shifted his body forward, a small shudder of metal rose from his joints signaling they were in need of attention.

"Yes, he was removed of his ranking and cast away. Bix found him." Tairn smiled warmly. He knew this knight held no grudge against either party in the war. In fact, Gearfried preferred to aide in assisting the injured after battles rather than fight.

"The Celtic Guardian?"

"Yes, he's grown quite a bit since you saw him. I believe he was three feet shorter and didn't have any weapons or armor last time you spoke with him."

"He was just a child then," the iron knight reminisced for a moment, "he must have grown to be a wonderful fighter by now."

"He has, and the markings on his rank file prove it. I'm quite proud of him, although he can still be shy at times." _He's like a son to me. _Tairn left that thought out, believing no one needed to know how he felt toward the elf.

"And the women seem fond of him." A laughing voice drew Tairn's attention to a green haired man with fine skin and thin ears. He took a moment to observe the sight of his new guest, recognizing the familiar and unchanged beauty of a living forest represented in the being. A crown of vines and flowers sat over his evenly cut bangs of emerald and wove back, into his hair to hold its place. He was youthful, as always.

"They always have been." Tairn's warm smile returned as he approached his old friend and embraced him, "How have you been, Zete?"

"Wonderful! Though I enjoy my forest, I've heard some interesting rumors and couldn't help but come to see if they're true. I'd like to hear about the progression of Neo and this new Spellcaster. I'm sure Gearfried is also curious." Zete, the Green Phantom King of the forests, was an old companion of Tairn's who had raised Neo for many years. He was known for entering the Warrior's home now and then, greeting new comers and conversing with the regulars.

"Why don't you come see for yourself instead of asking me?" Tairn turned, gesturing with his head for them to follow.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Pocky," Neo lugged the silver wolf onto the bed, "You're a glutton, stop it. You inhaled almost all my food... again." The Silver Fang whined and lowered his ears in apology.

"Not only that but you're getting fat… again." He poked the creature in the gut to get his point across. Pocky, Tairn's loyal wolf, began beating the air with his tail and licking the Spellcaster's face.

"That's disgusting." Neo pushed the beast away and watched him bounce around happily on the tousled bed.

"He's still a giant puppy," Zete said from the doorway, "and I have a feeling he always will be."

"Zete?" Neo turned to drink in the wonderful sight of the Phantom King.

"I don't charge for affection." Zete opened his arms and raised his eyebrows in offer. Neo grinned, crossing the room in two strides and nearly tackling the man in a strong hug. Zete always smelled of trees and leaves. It was comforting that he never changed.

"It's has been quite some time," Zete squeezed the young Spellcaster close, "but I've returned for another visit."

"I've missed you." Neo burrowed deeper into the thick, pale yellow robes the King was wearing, "I'm glad you're here."

"And I'm glad you're healing up. I heard about your injuries several weeks ago and decided I'd have to come see my student. I've always known you to be a stubborn one. It's the reason I knew you were alive. That and with Tairn at your side how could you possibly die of battle causes?"

"Many say I'm like a cat. I have nine lives." Neo smiled his catty smile.

"More like ninety."

"You're one to talk, you fossil."

"Let's not get into _that_," he chuckled, "but I'd like to know something, since I'm here. When the war ends do you plan on leaving Hantella? Or will you follow Tairn? I know you won't return to the forest with me and – truly - it's not where you belong." Neo sighed and leaned against the man that had raised him since he was a child.

"I love Tairn," the Spellcaster inhaled the forest scent of the Phantom King, "I'll stay if he stays. If he leaves then I'll follow. Sounds cheesy, but it's true."

"Neo," Zete brushed his fingers through the young man's hair, "it makes me happy to hear that. Tairn's loyalty is one of his strongest traits. He'll remain with you until the day you die or decide to leave him."

"I won't leave him." Neo tightened his embrace and pictured Tairn with his hand open to him. It was the image of their first meeting. The first time he had laid eyes on the D. Human. He closed his eyes and breathed. Tairn had been the first to accept him as a Warrior. Perhaps it was at that point he decided to join the Warriors. It was for all the kindness in them, not the hate, and he owed that realization to Tairn.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

e. 8.10.07

e. 10.3.09


	6. GG chp6 A Leader Indeed

New Character:

Tajai – a Red Eyes Black Dragon.

For **disclaimer** and **warnings**, see first chapter. Blah-de-blah-blah-blllaaaahhhh.

Guardian's Gaze

Chapter Six:

A Leader Indeed

The dragon snorted as his senses flared. His blood red eyes widened as he looked to the sky to locate the body he had caught scent of. His talons flexed in anticipation and his black wings opened to present his fully matured body. He knew the scent well. It belonged to Kaygo, the first division Harpy of the Winged-Beasts, a soldier known for being a great leader.

He waited patiently as the Harpy grew closer to their castle before he roared into the cool afternoon air. Kaygo cast his eyes down to the Red Eyes Black Dragon and adjusted his course for the outside of the Warrior base. He perched on the large blocks of the castle wall and tightened his talons to hold his body steady.

"Tajai, you've grown." Kaygo turned his head to meet the dragon's eyes.

"I have," Tajai rumbled, "and I've heard of your great fortune. Congratulations on achieving your rank."

"Let's forget about rank. I've heard nothing but others gushing over my success since the promotion ceremony. I came here to learn about the war, not myself. What news do you have for me?" Tajai tipped his head to the side, wondering where the Harpy's unmatchable conceit had gone. Perhaps he'd finally grown up a bit.

"It's been two weeks since the last battle - an oddly long time for the Spellcaster's to remain at their castles. This somewhat peaceful break has allowed us recovery time." Tajai threw a watchful glance to the hills and shifted to face the Harpy.

"Tell me, Tajai, where is Kooroo?" Kaygo looked to the vacant post where the great body of the Blue Eyes White Dragon normally stood guard. Tajai's soft rumbling died silent. The wind sang a lonely song as the harpy lowered his white gaze on the dragon once more. No answer came. Kaygo didn't like that.

"Tajai... _where_ is Kooroo?" Sternness pierced the edges of the Winged-Beast's voice as his intimidating presence worried the dragon beside the base walls.

"She's dead." Tajai lowered his head and waited. The enraged outburst he was expecting didn't arrive. Instead, Kaygo managed to calm his fiery temper before it built uncontrollably.

"And," he shuddered out a rough breath, "what of Taki?"

"Alive and well, but banned from the battlefield for his recklessness." the dark dragon paused for several moments, "It's been far more difficult to defend without her guidance, but the Hyozanryu, Lyli, has tried his best to organize us."

"Tajai," Kaygo turned on his perch to face his friend, "how did she die?" He watched a pair of submissive red eyes lower. The black dragon fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Painfully... Much too slowly and painfully," Tajai hissed in anguish at the vivid and bloody memories flooding his mind, "Tairn tried so hard to save her. He suffered along with her but... there wasn't anything he could do. The spells that caused her wounds were extensive and deep." Blood tears rose into the dragon's eyes and glided across his smooth ebony armor.

_To kill a Blue Eyes White Dragon... it's worth half a millennia in hell._ Kaygo listened carefully to the mourning of the Red Eyes as dragonic cries rose from the great beast's throat.

"Kooroo loved this land. Hantella is where she had been born. It's where Tairn raised her - it's where he's raised all of his dragons because he wanted them to grow on a peaceful land. Now gaze upon Hantella. It is no longer peaceful or beautiful. The Black Mage has turned it into an intolerant inferno of hell!" Tajai roared out a cry and allowed it to echo over the land before he calmed, "I no longer go for flights because of these battles. Every day and night the land smells of death. It's so thick it could suffocate the most sensitive of dragons. The Black Mage killed Larion and Haze, two of my brethren Red Eyes, and then battled Kooroo. He is responsible for her death and yet father... Poor father... He blames himself."

Kaygo exhaled in remorse. He knew Tajai was referring to Tairn when he said father. The D. Human wouldn't allow his dragons to call him master - it was too high a title for his tastes.

"It's just like Tairn," Kaygo stood on the ledge, "it's just like him to blame himself for the death of one of his dragons. He's always been that way."

"Kaygo," Tajai whispered out the name, "we all know it, and so do you... The Warriors can't win this war."

It was true. They couldn't possibly win unless the Gods were gracious enough to grant a miracle.

"That's why I'm here, my friend," he glided down and landed on the dragon's neck, "I came here to seek Tairn's advice, but I see it isn't needed."

"What craft are you speaking of?"

"No craft." Kaygo scratched the Red Eyes behind his long ears, "You can rid yourself of those stained tears and consider the Winged-Beast's of Hantella your allies. We will fight alongside the Warriors and you, the Dragons. Victory will be claimed, as the battlefield has always been my home."

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"I wish he showed this much enthusiasm on the defense line." Neo jogged after the Silver Fang in attempt to keep up. Pocky had alerted them to an arriving guest, cutting short his reunion with his 'father'. Speaking of his father... Zete was following at his own leisurely pace, two stories up.

"Pocky, slow down!" The Spellcaster stumbled into the light and halted a few yards outside. There was a long and unusual shadow stretched out before him. His eyes drew up to the top of their base walls and absorbed the sight of the silhouette belonging to a Winged-Beast. The feathered wings of the leader drifted lightly in the breeze along with his dark hair. The wind seemed to respond to his form, dancing about him in playful and dazzling patterns. Twirling gusts tickled his sharp nails and lapped at his pants.

"My Gods." Neo stared in awe as Kaygo leapt high and spread his divine wings in a flurry of air. Pocky celebrated the male's return with yapping and dancing. The Harpy dived swiftly and made a near perfect landing several yards from a surprised Neo. Pocky was all over him in an instant with nuzzling, whining, and snuggling.

"Down, Pocky. I missed you as well." Kaygo stroked the Silver Fang's fur gently, calming the wolf's exuberance. White eyes suddenly narrowed as they locked on Neo. The Spellcaster inhaled sharply, surprised by the harsh leer.

"You're Neo." Kaygo approached him, "Tairn's lover."

"And you are?" Neo's eyes searched the Harpy's face for any clue as to why he was glaring such deadly daggers at him.

"My name is Kaygo, and you'd do well to remember it."

"I-"

"Do you think you're worthy of the D. Human's care?" Kaygo snapped, cutting Neo's words short, "Are you skilled enough to provide protection for those you hold dearly?" Neo reeled a bit. The questions were sudden and didn't seem to have any relevance to their meeting.

"W-" Neo's face constricted in pain as he doubled over, holding his abdomen. The Harpy had punched him! And he hadn't held back! He coughed hoarsely and dropped to his knees, unable to hold his weight any longer.

"While others may wonder about you, I _know_ the answer. You're _not_ worthy. You lack in experience, child. I hit you once. Can't you stand?" Kaygo's eyes flooded red, "_Get up!_"

_He's testing me..._ Neo gripped his aching stomach. He could have gone without the violence. His ribs were already broken once and healed - now they were cracked.

"I would appreciate it if you left my son alone." Zete stood before the entrance of the corridor, watching Kaygo with stern and warning eyes.

"You're the one who raised this _thing_?" Kaygo pressed on the Swordsman's back with one heavy foot, pushing him against the hard soil, "He isn't worthy if he can't stand up to me."

"That isn't your decision to make."

"I suppose it's natural for you to say that. We never could," Kaygo dragged his talons across the Spellcaster's back, "see eye-to-eye." Neo gritted his teeth. His skin had been pierced. Distantly he heard Pocky whine in concern, but his mind was more focused on the Harpy's words.

_He says I'm not worthy as though he knows me... he doesn't realize what he's talking about. _Neo bowed his head, scratching the packed soil with his nails. _Go ahead, Harpy, piss me off._

"He has no skill. He's quite possibly the most pathetic sight I've seen in years." Kaygo peeled off the male's shirt, tearing it to pieces in the process, and continued to rake at the pale skin, "Even the weakest of creatures would find ease in defeating him. He's no more useful than a whore on the week of purification."

Neo's eyes changed from their normal green to a bright gold light growing in intensity. The familiar feeling of weightlessness overtook his limbs and mind. His body enveloped itself in a shroud of blackness before it completely disappeared into the earth below. The sudden lack of support left Kaygo's large foot to fall to the ground, causing a dull thump. With calm eyes he studied the empty space where his prey had once been. He came to a swift conclusion.

"He's a dimensional drifter."

"Correct," Zete stepped forward, "you angered him, and when a dimensional drifter can no longer contain their tempers they unleashes it, unable to restrain such power. Though Neo is talented in the aspect that he has some restraint, I doubt many could stand up to it."

"We'll have to see," Kaygo turned to the pale-skinned plant, "as soon as he emerges."

"Few have the ability to sense where the drifter will next appear." The Phantom King lifted his hand and reached toward the Harpy. His skin split and opened. Dark olive vines of fingers rose out of the old human looking hands to reveal another set, reminding Kaygo of a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. He knew of the King's methods of hiding his form and the change of small hands to massive green roots came as no surprise.

"You," Zete pointed at him, "should move."

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Bix rolled onto his back and blinked several times. He was tired and sore. Konkari didn't have to hit him that hard. Yet, in a way, he could understand why the elf was upset with him. He had been far too wild and out of control, more so than ever before. It was frightening to know he had such a monster inside. Thankfully, Konkari's feminine side had enough sense and reason for everyone. 'His' male side was mainly for the dirty work that required a bit more brute force.

"I didn't know you could be so intimidating." Keiran's soft laugh was an appreciated good morning, "Yesterday you looked like you could light someone on fire with those eyes."

Bix turned his head and met face-to-face with the Dark Magician. He was lying directly beside him, head resting on an arm and slight smile firmly in place. The Guardian stared in confusion, golden flaked eyes studying the serene face.

"Keiran, are you alright?"

"I feel wonderful, thanks to you. Elfin blood is a Spellcaster's divine treatment, and yours worked miracles on me." He lifted his leg to prove his point. The stitches were gone and a long, half-healed cut was all that remained.

"What?" Bix fluttered his eyes for a moment as Keiran rested his head in the nook of his neck.

"The blood of Elves works as a healing medication for Spellcaster's." He pressed two fingers to the elf's temple and concentrated. Bix felt awkward in his current position but attempted to push the thought away, knowing there was some explanation.

"Uh," his eyes scrolled to the side, "Keiran?"

Keiran's two fingers became warm and sent a gentle wave against Bix's aching temple. It was a relaxing touch and made him drowsy. The treatment continued for nearly a minute before it ceased.

"You missed all the fun," Keiran sighed and retired his hand to rest it against his own chest, "Tairn and someone named Gearfried were here earlier."

"Gearfried? I haven't spoken with him in years."

"He said you've matured. After nearly eighteen years I would hope so. I had no idea you were so young."

"Twenty-six? I suppose that is young in terms of Spellcaster's and Elves. How old are you?" Bix caught the Magician's straying hand in his. It had been floating over his collar bone to the point it had become a distraction. His collar bone was still somewhat sore from begin struck with the hilt of his sword when he staged an attack several weeks ago. It had been an attack which promptly backfired.

"Me?" Keiran smiled as he tilted his head up to whisper in the elf's ear, "I'm an entire year older than you." The Magician laughed. He knew the elf was young but he had thought he was far older than twenty-six.

"One year?" Bix smiled at the ceiling, "That's it?"

"We're young little pests."

"Neo is older than our ages combined, and I'm not going to start fathoming Tairn's age," Bix paused for a moment, "and pests? Well, maybe you." Bix teased him with laughing eyes.

"What? Weren't you a pest growing up?"

"I was too busy being shy and staying out of the way."

"I recall Gearfried saying something about that. I also recall something about girls swooning over you."

"Uh," Bix hesitated, "yeah... That happened a lot."

"You sound depressed about it. Something wrong with having girls attracted to you?" Keiran moved aside as Bix motioned to get up. He let his legs drape over the edge of the mattress and sit flat against the cold stone floor.

"I lived with my mother before she sent me to train here. After five years of practicing basic combat techniques and learning simple skills I went home to see her again. When I practiced there with other Warriors and Spellcasters most young females wouldn't leave me alone and were constantly at my side. I wasn't used to it. I had lived with Tairn and Neo. They were the only lovers I had ever seen," Bix paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, "I guess the possibility of having a female lover never crossed my mind until my return. The fact I came into contact with a highly limited amount of females here also played a role. I was rather ignorant."

"You poor, sheltered Elf. What did you do?" Keiran nudged him, drawing out a smile.

"I came back less than a year later. All the attention was far too strange for my liking," Bix looked into a set of pale blue eyes, "I continued my training here, in Hantella, and gained the rank of Celtic Guardian." Bix tilted his head to the side when he discovered the mischievous smile on his roommate's face.

"You've got me curious," Keiran admitted, "are you similar to Tairn and Neo?"

"Excuse me?" Bix flushed a light shade of pink, not sure if he was positive on what the male was getting at.

"Do you like men?" Keiran patiently awaited a response.

Bix smiled, "That was blunt." Keiran's forehead fell forward and leaned against a strong shoulder as he chuckled.

"I suppose it was. Sorry about that."

"You're honest," the elf looked down to see the top of Keiran's head, "but, to answer your question, I don't really know. I've never put too much thought into it so I haven't reached a conclusion. I guess I could see myself liking either."

"You know what?" Keiran playfully elbowed the elf's arm, "I think I could get used to you."

"Really," Bix pushed back, "I think you already have."

"What gave you that idea?" He leaned back on his arms and prodded the Guardian with a toe.

"Perhaps it was your newfound friendliness." Bix grabbed a thin ankle and brushed the pads of his fingers against the arch of a bare foot. Keiran yelped less than elegantly and squirmed in attempt to escape.

"My, are we ticklish?" Bix laughed mockingly.

"_No_!" It was too late for Keiran after that. He was laughing.

"I thought Tairn was ticklish, but you take the prize." The Celtic Guardian moved up along the bed and decided to try the Magician's sides instead. Keiran's movements became much wilder and his legs curled up to protect his body from the assaulting hands. Bix laughed at the display, the twisting body slinking down to escape and royal purple hair flying as Keiran whipped his head to the side in a desperate squirm to escape. The Magician swatted the hands away, attempting to muffle his laughter and wipe away his tears.

"That was fun."

"Maybe for you," Keiran rolled onto his back and smacked the elf lightheartedly in the abdomen, "jerk."

"Wimp," Bix blew out a heavy breath as he allowed his body to relax, "you've got a bit longer to go before you're fully healed."

"I'll take you on any day!"

"Is that so?" Bix bounced down onto the mattress, pinning the Spellcaster in a firm hold.

"Never said I'd win!" Keiran laughed quietly, "No tickling this time."

"Don't worry. I've decided to ask you a few questions instead. Questions such as, how do _you_ know I was intimidating yesterday when you were out cold?"

"Because I'm a good boy and eat _all_ my vegetables." Keiran squeaked as fingers brushed his sides again, "Okay, okay! I looked through your eyes when you were sleeping! Stop already!"

"And if you saw through my eyes, how do you know I was angry?"

"I saw your reflection on your sword."

"I thought so. That's why you were lying so close and sending out pulse waves. You were matching my heartbeat with them. That's one method of memory reading. When I woke up you were obviously checking your reference. The mind is much easier to read when it is conscious and focused on those memories."

"You caught me." Keiran emitted a soft laugh and reached behind him to see if Bix was at all ticklish.

"Sorry, not going to work," the elf snatched the hand up in his, "I'm immune."

"Immune to being ticklish? That's a crime! Everyone should be ticklish!" Keiran turned his head around to smile in a warm manner. The elf had been shy with him mere days earlier, but now he was treating him as though he had been a close friend for years. Bix had a completely different person under his formal and shy exterior. All he needed was a comforting environment to bring it out.

"I always thought it was better to have a few that are immune. That way they can have all the fun they want with the ticklish ones and never worry about revenge."

"That's not fair to us ticklish people." Keiran turned over in the elf's now lax grip and looked up at him, rolling strands of green tinted hair between his fingers. It was smooth to the point it felt like water in a pure stream racing over his skin. He loved it.

"We 'non-ticklish' people make up for it in other areas."

"How so?" Keiran's interest was sparked.

"That's a secret." Bix whispered, "You'll have to figure it out yourself."

"Oh, I will." Keiran planned on uncovering the secret to the best of his ability. The challenge was accepted.

"Keiran," Bix brought the magician back to seriousness, "remind me later, as in a few days, to tell you something." Keiran's expression fell into confusion.

"Why in a few days?"

"You'll see." The smile on Bix's face told Keiran the elf obviously knew something he didn't.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

e. 8.22.07

e. 10.3.09

Hmm, sounds like Keiran's got a little bit of a disinhibitor in his system. Reviews loved, honored and appreciated. =D


	7. GG chp7 Descend Upon Dawn

Huh… don't think I introduced any new characters this chapter, but it is one of the longer chapters. So I'll consider it a win.

For **Warnings** and **Disclaimer**, see first chapter.

Guardian's Gaze

Chapter Seven:

Descend Upon Dawn

"What, in the God's names, _happened_?" The D. Human stepped over the threshold into his waiting room. He watched, disbelief in his eyes, while the two patients cringed at his volume. Kaygo looked at a wall as Neo downcast his eyes to, what was now, an intriguing square of tile.

"They got into a bit of a quarrel," Zete smiled with knowing eyes, "and some high ranking Harpy got his feathers ruffled. Or, dare I say, removed?" Zete fiddled with a small handful of red and black feathers to prove his point.

"Oh, Ra," Tairn slumped against the doorframe and sighed, "unbelievable. First Gaia, then Keiran, and next Bix. Now you two. I'd say I'm glad to see you again, Kaygo, but not when you're fighting with my patients."

"I wouldn't call it fighting," Kaygo eyed him, "more like abuse."

"You don't have room to talk. I kicked your sorry ass, Feathers." Neo jeered.

"I let you."

"The hell you did."

"Enough!" Tairn smacked the two with a folder to silence them, "At this point I don't care how this happened, we can discuss that later, but for now I'm going to patch you up and then I'm going to bed!"

"Yes, mother." Kaygo nodded once in a display of sarcastic respect.

"You, white eyes, I'll talk to you tomorrow unless the matters you wish to address are urgent." Tairn pointed a pencil at him in a stern and cranky fashion.

"It can wait until you're feeling better." Kaygo closed his eyes and bowed his head, showing true respect for the D. Human.

"I appreciate it."

"So do I." Neo threw the comment in as a last thought. Kaygo laughed as Tairn scowled. A cranky bedmate wasn't desired.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Hey, Neo."

"Wow," with a sore stretch, Neo met Bix's golden eyes, "you're up late." There was a slight pause as Bix formed a friendly smile. It was his smile that said he was about to state the obvious.

"So are you." The point seemed to humor the Spellcaster.

"Yeah, Tairn and I were both hungry so I'm headed down to the kitchen. Of course, that was after I had convinced him I'm well enough to walk just fine." he fell into step with Bix as they wandered down the corridors, "What brings you out so late at night?"

"Running to storage for some supplies. I ran out of casing for my armor and keep putting it off."

"Ah, if you come across any could you snatch some for me? I couldn't find any last week, but hopefully we got a new supply."

Bix halted in concern, "That seems to be happening a lot lately." He was cast a worried gaze. Neo understood his feelings. Their supplies had been arriving from several wealthy kingdoms, but less and less of the supply carts were making it to Hantella's castle.

"Stop it," Neo set a hand on Bix's shoulder, "you're going to get me all worked up. Then Tairn will wonder what's going on, which will lead to him prying it out of me and then he'll find you tomorrow just to give you crap for making me all worked up about this. Like the last hundred times, remember?"

Bix's eyes softened, "Yeah, you two have always loved to tease me."

"We only do it because we care," he slung an arm around Bix's waist, too short to reach over his shoulders, and continued their journey, "so let's keep up the adventuring at night but leave out all the depressing stuff, alright?"

"You got yourself a deal." Bix returned the buddy-buddy contact by putting Neo in a half headlock.

"Damnit, when did you get so much taller than me?"

"When you weren't looking, Neo."

"I really need to learn to watch my back better," he paused briefly, "which reminds me. How are things with Keiran?"

"What do you mean?" Bix raised his eyebrows, wondering why Neo was reminded of Keiran's, as well as his, health by the words 'watch my back'. He had a few good guesses but quickly threw them aside to hear Neo's explanation.

"Tairn told me he transferred some of your blood to him." Neo looked craftily up at the elf. Ah, that explained it. The little pervert.

"Was he friendlier than usual?" Neo nudged him in the ribs.

"Just a little," Bix chuckled, "and he wasn't affected that much."

"Not like Sadie when she jumped you, hm?"

"No! And stop mentioning that! It's embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing? What? She attempted to seduce you in the middle of a lunch crowd on a _table_ and that's embarrassing? Come on - at least admit it was a good laugh for everyone."

"I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?" Bix groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Tairn warned you what Elven blood does to Spellcasters."

"Yes, yes, I know. It may heal them at an accelerated pace, but the side effect of becoming _friendly_ isn't always looked upon as a good thing."

"You do listen to us!" Neo held his arms out, expecting a celebratory hug.

Bix shook his head, passing the man by, "And sometimes I wonder if it helps more than it hurts." Neo followed, an amused and smug smile gracing his lips.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Keiran swiped a match against the wooden bedpost, igniting a small flame. He pressed the drop of fire to the wick of a candle to create a stream of light in the darkness of the room. He could make out a small stack of books on the wooden desk beside the bed, more than likely leisure reading for Bix. He curiously picked one up and read the cover. He discovered it wasn't a book at all, but a journal. He flipped it open and read the signature for the first entry. The name was signed in three different languages, one being Dharranese, which he was fluent in. The Dharranese beamed out the signature in smooth characters that the book belonged to Bix. It appeared to be highly aged with its yellowed pages and frayed edges. He flipped through it, finding the pages to be blanketed in Elven letters and filled to the fullest capacity as though the thoughts had been planned out to fit perfectly on the page. He recognized a few words: goodbye, well, death, pain, and friend. The word friend struck him the most, being rather frequent in the text.

"Find anything interesting?" Bix inhaled as he eased onto the bed and peered over his roommate's shoulder.

"Yes," Keiran wasn't surprised by the elf's sudden words, having heard him enter and set an item down, "you have beautiful handwriting. It's a pity I can't truly read Elven. It's always been a regret of mine to never have learned it." Bix leaned close to his ear and whispered undecipherable, smooth flowing words. It reminded Keiran of a gently flowing stream.

"What?" Keiran turned and stared into glowing golden eyes.

"Elven." Bix smiled shyly.

"That was amazing. What did you say?" Keiran tipped his head to the side as Bix chuckled softly.

"I asked you why you're sleeping on my bed instead of yours." He rubbed the nape of his neck reflexively.

"Amazing how something so simple sounds so beautiful in Elven." Keiran laughed, "Sorry about that, I just don't like sleeping over there." He shut the journal and set it delicately back in its place.

"We can switch beds if you want."

"I wish that would help. Truth is, I hate sleeping on an empty bed. I'm... not used to it." Keiran fell back to the mattress, hugging a pillow, "I suppose that seems strange."

Bix settled behind him, "Strange or not, I don't really mind. Though, I'll admit, you are rather baffling at times."

"I am a little different I suppose. I've even thrown out the position of leader, something I was born to do. All I want is to be led from now on."

"And you have every right to be." The words melted along Keiran's skin and ears like a final gust of wind after a brutal storm. It felt wonderful, as though the elf had sealed the decision with his words. Bix made no move to remove him from the bed and so Keiran made no move to leave.

The gentle breathing and steady heartbeat of his new friend and roommate lulled Keiran into a daze. Distantly he heard Bix blow out the flame on the candle before a warm arm pulled him farther onto the bed to prevent him from falling off as he had done earlier that night. Of course, that had been on the other bed.

Keiran sighed and allowed his mind to drift off. He felt genuinely safe, as he had at home with his sister and friends. He used to hold her at night when she couldn't sleep, but never understood why she felt so reassured by contact with him until now. When his sister was fine on her own, his friend Zel, the Chaos Mage, always seemed to be right behind him. Someone bigger, stronger and more capable set Keiran at ease. He played with the thought of Bix representing Zel – someone he knew deep down he could trust with his life. It was a comforting thought to Keiran, and he easily relaxed, leaning against Bix gently as he had always done with Zel.

As Keiran's thoughts bounced from subject to subject, Bix grew aware of a rising feeling. There was a lingering aura looming about that worried him. The ominous feeling was relentlessly tugging at his subconscious, distracting his mind from rest. He was surprised when Keiran suddenly sat up.

"Keiran?" Bix rose as well.

"I was wondering, Bix, what became of my staff?" Bix lowered his head for a moment with a smile. He had been waiting for that question.

"It's under your bed inside a case. You've been granted permission to use it for defensive purposes."

"And it was you," Keiran looked intently at the elf, "who took steps to have it returned to me?"

"Well... yes, I guess you could say that." Bix blinked in thought as Keiran turned his body to face him.

"Thank you. I have one other question." Keiran looked out the window to make the meaning of his words clear, "Do you sense that?"

"The aura?"

"Then you do." he rose and stepped across the room, kneeling before the bed and locating the case containing his staff, "He's coming."

"The dragons haven't noticed yet. The wind must be brutal on the plains."

"We need to warn everyone, or he'll take advantage of this and create a mass slaughter again." Keiran slid the heavy black case out, clicking open the locks and finding protective silk shielding his weapon. He smiled at the care Bix had taken for his staff. It was endearing, in a way.

"Were you there for that battle?" Bix asked almost silently, peering through the dark with his keen eyes and outlining the form of his roommate. He was referring to one of the bloodiest of their battles. The Black Mage had used the mighty wind to his advantage and crept his army forth and ruthlessly slaughtered five of their fifteen Red Eyes and nearly twenty Winged Guardians in a bloody bath that lasted a mere hour. Few Warriors died that day, but the base defenses suffered greatly.

"I..." Keiran swallowed the lump in his throat, "I led the attack." His hands hesitated at the handle of his staff, waiting to hear Bix react. His hands shook lightly as he remembered how his younger sister had been covered in the blood of a Winged Guardian. She had looked horrified.

"Then it was you I saw. I thought so." Bix rose and stepped behind the magician, setting a hand on his good shoulder to ease his pain and restlessness, "You were the Spellcaster everyone was talking about for the next several days. They knew you led the attack but many saw you deflect the Black Mage's spell to protect the Blue Eyes. You saved Taki's life, and he was blind to it."

Keiran nodded weakly, "And then he attacked me with White Lightening." He soon felt at peace thanks to Bix's tender laugh.

"Yes, that must have hurt."

"I couldn't move for a week. _Hurt_ is a drastic understatement. Every move had been excruciating for the next three weeks before I finally began to recover. But, you know, I never have regretted it. That Blue Eyes, Taki you called him, would have died and I didn't want one of the last survivors of his race to perish."

"I'm glad you did, because I don't think Tairn could have handled losing another of his dragons."

"His?" Keiran blinked, trying to piece what he knew together.

"He _is_ the 'D. Human'. The _Dragon_ Human. He raised seven of the fifteen Red Eyes and two Blue Eyes. The first Blue Eyes, Kooroo, died several months prior to your arrival."

"That explains it!" Keiran's eyes stared off in wonder, "Why people were calling for Tairn when Taki was loose."

"He's the only one Taki will listen to."

"Of course," Keiran stood, staff in hand, and turned sharply toward his friend, "a loyal pup runs to its mother when called and protects its home to the death. Bix-"

"You're going, then?" The elf smiled gently.

"I have to." Keiran nodded, bowing his head deeply, but soon looked up when he heard the soft rustle of Bix's silk nightshirt. The Warrior embraced him, body heat soaking against Keiran's chilled form. He nearly melted at that moment, wanting much more than a simple hug but knowing it was not only not the time for such requests but that he truly was not close enough to Bix to make such forward actions.

Bix squeezed him firmly, "Then we better hurry."

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Come on," Kaygo perched sideways on a stone support, "you're too slow."

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have wings." Neo caught up to the Winged Beast and promptly ran past him without a second look at the wall protrusion.

"You practice sorcery, can't you fly?"

"_No_! That's why I'm jealous of Spellcaster's like Keiran. I cast spells on _other_ life forms and objects, not myself."

"Aw, here, I'll give you a boost." Kaygo swooped down and shoved the man roughly.

"You asshole! You're going to kill me before I get a chance to fight!" The harpy drifted about aloofly as Neo swatted at him.

"By the way, what is Keiran's title? I saw him briefly yesterday and was wondering."

"He's the Dark Magician, moron. Only one of the highest ranked Spellcasters out there." Neo paused for a moment to scowl, "Don't you think we have more important matters at hand other than my running pace and Keiran? If you're so fast and anxious to fight you should be out there since you seem to be recovered."

"If I did that I'd miss all the fun you manage to get into."

"The gates are closing," Neo glared up at the harpy, "I might get there before they're locked if you'd shut up."

Kaygo studied the gates, gave a dissatisfied 'humph', and took off over the base walls and onto the battlefield.

"Damn harpy." Neo shook his head. He laughed at Kaygo's now obvious personality. He teased people in a harsh manner but he meant well, even if he was annoying at times. The way Kaygo flitted about contained practiced ease. The harpy had complete control of his flight patterns and was an expert at aerial combat. It was relaxing to watch Kaygo fly with careless abandon and freedom. Neo envied it. He wished he could have been born a creature of flight…

A piercing whinny erupted from behind Neo, causing the man's heart to jump.

"Jezz?" He looked over his shoulder at the purple horse racing toward him. Jezz jumped over a crumbled well in his path and began a canter over to him. The man slowed to a stop as the horse met him, jumping in concern and neighing with wild fear.

"Shh, shh, slow down," he snatched the thick leather reigns and pulled the beast to a halt, "and tell me – where's Gaia? You're never without him and he's always one of the first on the battlefield." He stroked the horse's neck as realization finally clicked. Jezz wouldn't leave Gaia's side unless necessary, and if he did it would be to get help. The horse stomped his feet impatiently.

"Jezz - to Gaia! Take me to Gaia!" He quickly mounted the eager horse, finding the stirrups to be too long and so gripped the reigns and saddle horn tightly as the horse's hooves pounded along the firm ground like thunder. Jezz was swift and steady, a noble steed rushing through the gates and down the long, sloping hill toward the many fighting Warriors. The scene unfolded like a giant book before Neo. He had never been given the chance to witness the fighting from such a distance. Thousands were engaged in the clashing of swords and dancing lights of spells as they were cast. He pulled Jezz to a halt as he observed, looking in the direction the steed was worriedly staring.

He could make out the tall form of his friend, clashing against the Black Mage.

"My Gods, Gaia, what have you gotten yourself into?" Neo swallowed and snapped the reigns as a signal for a charge. Jezz lurched into a sprint, almost losing his rider, and approached the Western defense line where his master led.

The thick wall of fighters blocked their path and presented no easy road to Gaia. The purple horse reared with a booming call and slammed his mighty hooves against the battled-tread ground.

"Whoa, Jezz!" Neo tugged the reigns, Jezz walking in a circle unable to calm his panic, "Don't forget what I am. I'll give you wings, Jezz. We'll fly. Still yourself and I'll begin the casting." Jezz circled a few more times before settling enough, watching his master with focused eyes. The horse was nearly dying to assist. Gaia was strong and his armor deflected enough magic to protect him from most spells. The Black Mage was forced to fight in the Warrior's field of physical combat.

Jezz's ears perked as he heard the graceful chanting rise from Neo's lips. It was an Elven spell. The horse shifted uncomfortably, heart rapidly beating in fear of the unknown. The final stanza of the spell was complete and Neo finished with a clap of his hands to cast it.

"Run, Jezz, run!" Neo prepared for the jerk, managing to stay mounted as the horse cantered. They began to rise into the air, slowly, heading toward the fighters. Jezz suddenly leapt, giving them greater altitude. They were in the air and yet it felt no different from being on the ground, other than the high winds were now sweeping across their faces.

Neo laughed with amazement at the beings below him. He had known the spell for years but never had the chance to use it outside of practice, and he had never made large creatures fly. He couldn't believe it worked with such ease.

Jezz approached the dark figure of the Black Mage. The mage was tall, having thick black armor and blazing red eyes with a helmet carrying a sharp blade atop it. Jezz snorted as he remembered the blade upon his own helmet. He would show the Mage what _power_ was.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaygo leveled himself beside the horse and man. His voice was harsh yet aghast.

"We're charging that bastard! Why, what's it look like?" Neo laughed in joyous success but didn't remove his eyes from the target. He merely leaned closer to the horse's bulk, streamlining their bodies.

"You're insane! He's a Mage! Don't get yourself killed, you'll only..." Kaygo's words were suddenly cut short as he disappeared. He became caught in a Spellcaster's scuffle.

"That will keep Feather's off our tail." Neo gripped the straps as they grew closer to the target. Gaia was knocked into a patch of aiding Warriors, hitting the ground in a vulnerable fashion. Jezz's terror was fueled into power as his speed increased. The Mage raised his staff toward Gaia. Jezz whinnied his objection, almost blowing out his vocal cords.

The Mage looked up in surprise at the massive horse racing down from the sky. His arm began to bring the staff about to defend but Jezz was upon him, bladed helmet plowing into ebony chest armor as they collided heavily. Neo watched piercing red spheres of eyes shift from the steed onto him as though they were moving in a dimension of their own with much greater speed. He felt paralyzed by the glare, unable to breathe as Jezz's body moved up while the Mage descended. The massive horse flowed over the black figure like a waterfall, helmet straps ripping from his strong jaw, and landed gracelessly on top of Neo.

The air was squeezed from Neo's lungs as a loud, sickening crack filled his ears. He couldn't tell if the obvious snapping of bone was from his own body or from Jezz. He trusted his armor protected him to a degree, but the weight of a large horse and a fall of such height and velocity no doubt greedily took its toll. He felt the weight move immediately, as he was sure Jezz was aware of what he'd landed on. Slowly, Neo opened his mouth, unable to draw in air for some time. His lungs were compressed, refusing to draw a breath until he felt he couldn't possibly take it any longer. The burning in his chest subsided instantly upon his first ragged breath.

Motionlessly, Neo's eyes stared at the night sky, mind unable to comprehend the danger he was in. What had happened moments before? He remembered a pair of red eyes and the coarseness of horse hair beneath his fingers. A moment seemed to be missing.

He felt a strong, furry body squirming beside him and short, furious snorts of a horse. Then there was the distant clashing and yells. Over all the noise he made out a familiar voice. Someone was calling his name.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

e. 1.7.07

e. 10.8.09


	8. GG chp8 Harpie's Dive

Wow! Chapter Eight! Bet you're surprised (Pleasantly, I hope). Well in the past week I went back and edited chapters 1-7. Go me, I accomplished something for a change.

And those of you who are actually keeping up with this story I would like to thank you as well as reassure you. It's been over a year since I posted the first chapter (Happy late Anniversary) of Guardian's Gaze and I _do_ intend to finish it. I wouldn't abandon my babies, are you crazy? (Try to resist answering that - I'm afraid of what you might type.)

I also noticed I picked up a new reviewer. Thanks **Gray Wings**! Gray Wing, that be a Wind card from the game. Hmm... I think I have a new idea. Quick, what's a good name for a Gray Wing?

For **Disclaimer** and **Warnings**, see first chapter.

New characters include Zel – the Chaos Mage, and Ziki – the Dark Magician Girl.

Guardian's Gaze

Chapter Eight:

Harpie's Dive

Konkari observed the fierce battle from a stone ledge, keeping an eye on Bixonel and Keiran.

"How are they?" Tairn inquired softly, approaching his friend with Pocky occupying his flank. He took notice the Ancient Elf was wearing woman's armor. It made him look quite stunning, and more feminine.

"Better than expected. They're working like an experienced team yet they know little of the other's abilities." The Light Master ruffled the brown fur of his own four-legged companion: the Milus Radiant. His companion, known as Tofu, was a gift from Tairn. He had given his Silver Fang, Pocky, to the D. Human. It was somewhat of a trade and sign of their friendship.

"What about Neo?"

"Neo?" Konkari turned to the horned doctor, "You'll be surprised at what he's accomplished."

"What?" Tairn's long, rippled ears perked in interest with the news.

"He and Jezz have injured the Black Mage." Konkari pointed to a place among the Western division, "The Spellcasters are beginning to retreat." Tairn turned, finding the purple horse and seeing him rider-less. Between Jezz's hooves was Neo, protected by the brave and stubborn steed.

"He's hurt," Tairn gripped the gray rock beneath his palms, "_again_."

"He'll be fine." Konkari assured, "It will be over shortly. Their retreats are always swift."

"Pocky," Tairn turned to his wolf, "go to Neo." Without hesitation the Silver Fang hopped onto the top of the fifty some foot wall and pushed off without fear. The height was child's play for his legs.

"You're becoming careful," the Ancient Elf pondered the move, "taking extra precautions."

"What can I say? He's become a regular patient of mine."

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Bix!" Keiran called from the sky, "They're retreating!"

"What's happening? Can you see anything?" The elf shoved off an enemy, which happened to be a Fiend, before staggering back with exhaustion to look at the night sky and search out Keiran's body to match his voice.

"No, nothing." he shouted the words to get them through the rumble of battle, "It must have occurred on the Western flank - I can't see it from here."

"Keiran," a voice broke his conversation, "I thought you were dead." Keiran's head jerked around to face the voice. He recognized it.

"Zel," the Dark Magician gaped as he watched the familiar form approach him, gliding seamlessly through the air, "You're..."

"Alive as well," The Chaos Mage sent a brief but thorough glance to the curious and observing eyes of the Celtic Guardian, "and it seems the Black Mage has been attacked by a lower class Spellcaster among the Warriors."

Keiran was unable to form words. He didn't know what to say. Zel had been a dear friend of his, but those serious, piercing eyes hadn't been turned on him in years. Did Zel see him as a traitor?

"You have nothing to say to me?" Zel blinked sternly, "After all the trouble I've gone through to protect your sister?" Keiran's eyes became desperate.

"Ziki? I... is…" from there he gave up with a sigh, "Thank you."

The intimidating glare dissolved into a friendly and content smile: "You're welcome." The Chaos Mage was glad to see him alive. What side Keiran fought for was irrelevant. A black spiral of power surrounded his body and with a snap he disappeared. Keiran was left to gape at the empty space before remembering Bix below. He looked down to see the Warrior had his hands full once again, this time with a true Spellcaster.

"Keiran, you idiot," he scolded himself, "no time to float around looking dumb."

With an elemental spell, Keiran knocked the Spellcaster away from Bix with a gust of wind. It ended the quarrel and gave the Spellcaster space to retreat properly.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kaygo screeched at the Spellcaster with a glass-shattering shriek and lashed at the assaulting staff weapon with his long talons. He had been planning to return home at dawn, but this delay proved to be quite distracting. His sharp eyes scanned the battlefield as he soared higher to escape a small ensnarement spell. He soon caught sight of Gaia and Jezz.

_Where is he?_ He became frantic. He couldn't lose sight of that man. He displayed great skill in aerial maneuvers as he danced in circles with the persistent Spellcaster, avoiding a jabbing staff as he glided with the wind. He broke away from the battle and dove closer to the soil.

"There!" Kaygo located the object of his search. Neo was safe between Jezz's steel-protected hooves. Knowing this, he swooped back up, ready to switch his techniques to offense. With divine grace he spun around and caged the descending staff in his talons.

"You got lucky!" His foe squeaked and attempted to pull the weapon free.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. It's called... skill..." Kaygo paused with now wide eyes, flapping his wings to stay airborne. It was a child that had so tirelessly been trailing him. He hadn't really taken the time to snatch a decent look.

"You're," he gawked, "just a girl."

"Yup, but," she smiled sweetly, "I'm as good as any other fighter and I'm going to prove it!"

"You're kidding, right?" Kaygo kept a firm grip on the staff, refusing to give the child her primary item of offense and defense back. She strained, placing a shoe-covered foot against his bent knee and pulling with all her strength. Her perky face turned red.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Kaygo crossed his arms, impressed with her strive for victory.

"Yes!" she dawned a look of sheer determination, "I'm going to defeat the Harpie's Brother Kaygo!" He muffled a laugh. This young Spellcaster knew who he was, but Neo claimed he had not heard of a 'Harpie's Brother' or a 'Kaygo' before.

"How about we call it a draw?" Kaygo offered. It was quite generous of him.

"No!" she snapped, scowling in frustration, "I will win!"

"Alright then, but while we're here why don't you tell me about yourself. You seem interesting, and much too young for the battlefield."

"I'm fighting because my brother is fighting, too!" She attempted another shot at pulling the staff out of his iron grip.

"Oh? And what's his name? Perhaps I know him."

"Keiran!" She grunted and gave up, panting.

"What?" Kaygo nearly fell out of wing-beat, "The Dark Magician?"

"Yup..." She sighed with exhaustion and retired to sitting on his vacant knee. Getting along with the enemy was always an interesting concept, Kaygo mused. However, he spared the hilarity of the situation for later. He didn't actually believe he would _know_ the guy, he'd merely meant it as a joke. He stuttered dumbly for several moments before finding the right words.

"W-What's your name?"

"Ziki," she beamed a rejuvenated smile at him, "I'm the Dark Magician Girl. My brother taught me everything I know!" She seemed proud of that fact.

"Do you know where your brother is?"

She looked at him with unsure eyes.

"He's living with the Warriors now. These men you're fighting, you see them? He's on their side!" Kaygo grabbed her around the waist when she gave him a disbelieving look, "I'll take you to him! Hold on!" The swift dive was accompanied by a playful 'weeee!'

He glided over the many men and women clashing weapons, giving the young Spellcaster a close view. The Fiends had sided with the Spellcaster's early on in the war. Therefore, most of the ground fighting was between Warriors and Fiends.

A Winged Dragon flew over him, calling out in apology for almost making the Harpy his next sky-kill victim. The smaller dragons had companions, or riders, which they went into battle with. These dragons made up the Warrior's aerial units, and they, thankfully, were high in population.

Kaygo scoffed at the recklessness of the blue dragon and turned his eyes back to his path. It was when his eyes registered the blue stream of light in his peripherals that his mind told him to move. Not reacting quickly enough, the spell struck him on his bare shoulder, sending him twirling through the air. He had lost the young girl, unable to move his right arm. His body had been partially immobilized by the attack. He hit the ground and bounced into the air, only to crash again. His body tumbled and spun, the hallow bones of his wings clattering together. He felt them creaking and tried to relax to prevent fractures but the spell held fast. If nothing else, Kaygo thanked the Gods he hadn't been flying higher.

Kaygo came to a stop and immediately pushed himself up, attempting to rise, but a wave of dizziness overcame him and he flopped onto his back. As he came to a final stop, he immediately gazed up to find his attacker. A dark figure was floating a good twenty feet above him, a staff pointed at his heart. The figure, taken in Kaygo's mind to be a 'he', was holding Ziki protectively under one arm.

Strange, the identified 'he' was also swaying in impossible ways. Kaygo's heart panicked as his vision began to fade into blackness.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

e. 2.28.06

e. 10.8.09


	9. GG chp9 Steel Hooves

Wow. I posted this chapter pretty quick. What can I say? I had a huge bout of inspiration. I've been dueling recently (and winning ) and also buying new cards (I luff my Burstinatrix). This chapter is only about three pages so it's one of the shorter ones. Chapter Ten will be longer, you have my word.

A final note for chapter nine: I got these crazy and really entertaining reviews from Jay Alpha (You go, woman!). However, my first review on chapter eight was... interesting. I was glomped! By **Dragon C. Chan**!

Cool! And thanks - it got a laugh out of me when I read it.

For **Disclaimer** and **Warnings**, see first chapter.

Guardian's Gaze

Chapter Nine:

Steel Hooves

Jezz launched his heavy back legs out, striking a fellow Warrior on the breastplate for wandering too close. He didn't trust half the Warriors to truly help Neo. It was quite wise on his part. Most Spellcasters were gone, leaving only the injured or dead behind. The surviving opponents that remained would more than likely be taken as prisoners until they healed. After their injuries were repaired they would be released without their weapons. That's what usually happened. A select few stayed, such as the acceptance of Konkari; he was injured in the first battle and made the decision to remain among the Warriors.

Jezz turned his alert eyes on a crowd of Warriors standing to his left. They had been watching him for several minutes, waiting to rush to Neo's side. The issue that arose was whether or not they wanted to help or harm. They were turning to throw glances over their armor-clad shoulders, making others wonder what the trend was about. As Jezz allowed his curiosity to get the better of him he was surprised when a silver ball burst through the middle of the line, shoving soldiers every which way. He recognized the over-sized wolf, noticing he had become even rounder, and became instantly reassured. Pocky may have been getting old and somewhat fat, but no one who was smart stepped in his way when he was snarling as he was now. He was all business in that state. Jezz was a bit nervous himself - and he had fearlessly charged the leader of the Spellcasters mere minutes before.

Pocky promptly turned his temper off as he loped lazily over to the fallen Neo. Amazingly, all signs of the vicious white beast were gone to leave the facade of a playful puppy. Jezz stepped back as the wolf began sniffing the fallen soldier as though to make sure this was indeed the real Neo and no imposter.

He suddenly barked at the group, catching the attention of several sets of ears. The purple horse snorted and clomped his hoof, disapproving of the extra attention the silly wolf had drawn. He nipped a pointed ear to express his feelings, yet Pocky persisted to draw more curiosity by yapping and dancing about in crazed fashions. He refused to cease even when he was shoved roughly by the giant steed's snout. He merely regained his balance and swatted at his tall friend, whining in a low tone.

"Jezz," Gaia stepped up to his companion and placed a tired hand against his flank, "it's alright, let him be." The Warrior was panting heavily and holding his wounded side. Blood was covering his armbands and one remaining javelin. Jezz bent down and allowed his weakened master to easily fall onto his back.

"Here to take care of him, Pocky?" Gaia laughed weakly, "You're always looking out for your masters."

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"I've got him." Bix eased the lithe body into his arms, "He doesn't look too bad."

"In comparison to some of the others I'd say he'll be fine in a few weeks." Keiran scratched at a persisting itch caused by the not-so-comfortable shirt he had dawned for the battlefield. It was, thankfully, long sleeved and his favorite color, purple, but drove him crazy. Although bothersome, the shirt served its purpose and spared the better clothes Tairn had given him.

"There's another one over there," Bix set the unconscious body against a small makeshift bed made from hay while motioning to their left, "and he looks pretty bad from here."

"I'll handle it." Keiran pushed into the air and easily floated over a passing group of assisting Warriors and touched soundlessly down beside the fallen Spellcaster. He knelt at the side of the blood smeared form and hesitantly touched a shoulder. There was a moment of stillness before a pair of violet eyes flickered painfully open to stare up at him in concern.

"Can you tell me your name?" Keiran made solid eye contact with the victim, proving he was there to help.

"Larrin..." It was a hoarse and weak reply, barely audible.

"Larrin, I'm going to help you. Is that alright?" He smoothed aside stray locks of lengthy black hair to reveal a long gash traveling from the victim's jaw to a place directly below one of those violet spheres. The blood had poured from the injury and cast a shadow-like blanket of liquid over his cheek.

"Yeah," Larrin swallowed painfully, a trail of red racing along his neck, "I..." His voice broke away, dissolving into a fit of coughing.

"You don't have to talk," Keiran lifted Larrin onto an arm, "save your strength and you'll be fine." The youthful face shuddered, eyebrows knit together. The expressions portrayed gave the Dark Magician clues as to where the more damaged areas were.

"How is he?" Bix joined him, pulling out a container of some sort; it was new to Keiran's always curious eyes.

"He's been cut pretty bad across here," he gestured to Larrin's abdomen, "And his leg is broken, not to mention the cuts and bruises he has. Several other deep injuries are bothering."

"He was probably mistaken for dead and trampled." Bix unscrewed a cap on the container, "Sit him up a little more." Keiran obeyed and eased the form forward in attempt to avoid agitating the abdominal wound.

"Here, it's water." Bix pressed the mouth of the receptacle to Larrin's lips. The water was accepted immediately and quickly gulped. Keiran couldn't help but compare this reaction to his own when he had first arrived. He hadn't been any different than this Spellcaster.

Bix drew the container away and threw a few quick glances around as though searching for someone.

"Keiran, could you tell that team we've got one?" The elf once again motioned toward another area. Keiran looked and observed a group of five Warriors, all assisting with the injured. They were carrying stretchers.

"Alright, can you take him?" He passed the limp form delicately to the Guardian and hurried over to the men. Larrin needed help, and quickly, or he would surly die.

"Excuse me," Keiran interrupted a tall Warrior's words, "we have a badly injured male. He needs immediate attention."

"Another one?" The man turned, his heavy brown eyes falling to Keiran. He opened his mouth to continue but stopped dead as though someone had suddenly stomped on his foot.

"Excuse yourself," he seemed to hold back a scoff, "where's the injured one?"

"There, with Bix," Keiran paused and mentally scolded himself, realizing these men probably didn't know who 'Bix' was, "Um, the Spellcaster with the elf."

"A Spellcaster?" he seemed somewhat interested before dismissing it, "We'll get to him after all the Warriors have been tended to." The simple brush-off shocked and worried Keiran to a horrifying degree.

"But," Keiran reached out towards the man, "he'll die if you don't hurry."

"He can wait." The Warrior had already turned his back. Bix eased the injured fighter to the soil and rose, seeing the arising trouble as he made his way over to his friend's side.

"No," Keiran said firmly, "he _can't_. You have to help him."

"He's irrelevant!" The large man lashed at Keiran, knocking him back into an armored body. Keiran's blue eyes merely saw the swish of long hair as the giant turned angrily back to his work.

"Keiran," Bix supported the light weight of his friend, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Keiran regained his balance, not sure how he should react to the violent outburst, "but..."

"It's alright," the elf silenced him, "we'll take him back." Keiran turned to the Guardian and found a pair of ashamed eyes avoiding his face. The golden irises couldn't look at him with any other words or messages, as if Bix had been the one that struck him. About to ask a question, Keiran's attention was caught. He turned his gaze to a point beyond Bix and located the flash of light he had seen.

A familiar form was standing beside Larrin. A tall, wolfish man with a giant ax. Keiran narrowed his eyes, trying to focus and understand what was happening. He observed as the wolf's lips curled into a snarl and his biceps flexed.

"Oh Gods-" Keiran choked out the two syllables as the ax descended. He couldn't turn away from the heavily falling blade as it struck Larrin's chest, cutting through flesh and bone and lodging in the soil beneath him. It was a swift attack, ending in a dull thud after the shattering of bone and burst blood from Larrin's heart.

Bix blinked at the rush of emotions flashing over Keiran's face. Confusion, shock, terror, disbelief and sympathy all had their turn. He looked to the Spellcaster's eyes, following them to a place behind him, quickly locating the area of Keiran's torment. He analyzed it and quickly understood. He was struck with great sense of regret for leaving Larrin's side. Bix wrenched back to Keiran and instinctively gripped him by his arms. The Dark Magician had nearly collapsed against him, unable to handle the visual stimulus. His vision wavered in and out of blackness as he distantly heard Bix calling his name. The elf said soft words as they dropped to the ground.

Bix pulled him close, holding him tightly - restraining the wave of emotions that wanted to overflow his mind.

_How could he? How could he slaughter a defenseless man like that?_ _He could barely talk._ He had seen Larrin's eyes register the pain, teeth gritting in agony before his jaw fell lax and fresh dark trails streamed over his lips, blood having rushed up his throat. Those rare violet eyes merely gazed at the blanket of colors wrapping the sky in dawn while his body trembled once and became lifeless against the grass. It was quick, as if fate had promptly snipped his life's thread, pouring mercy on him and ending his torment. The comfort of knowing it was swift brought Keiran's mind closer to sanity.

"Keiran," he heard Bix whisper in heavy concern, "come back." Firm hands pulled him closer, burying his face in the hollow of a neck. He could no longer see Larrin, but felt the wetness of his own tears soak his clothes. His throat emitted a strangled sob, fingers fumbling to grip the shirt beneath Bix's armor.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

e.10.8.09


	10. GG chp10 Dragon's Demise

For **Disclaimer** and **Warnings**, see first chapter. Gods… that's getting really old.

Guardian's Gaze

Chapter Ten:

Dragon's Demise

Neo rolled his head to the side, groaning from the pressure on his temples. It was a monstrous migraine, no less. He attempted to focus his unsteady eyes and quickly discovered he was moving… somehow.

"Welcome back. You had us worried."

"Gaia?" With another roll of his head he caught sight of the proud Warrior nearly collapsed on Jezz.

"Yes. We're heading to the Eastern entrance. They damaged the gates to the Central path and the West is having dragon difficulties." Gaia's helmet was tied to a saddle strap, tapping against Jezz's flank with each step the brave steed took. Gaia's long hair was cascaded across his back in tangled streaks of gold, unstained by blood but appearing to be weighed with water. Neo swallowed, tasting the coppery tang of blood, and sobered enough to see he was on a stretcher being pulled by Pocky.

"Dragon difficulties? Again? They should evenly space those Hyozanryu Dragons. That's what's continually causing problems."

Gaia paused for a moment, casting a hesitant gaze at Neo before speaking softly, "They're dead, Neo."

Neo nearly lost all his breath, and he immediately reacted by locking onto the man's serious eyes, "What?"

"Lyli, Shontell, Kaiki, Darry, Janel, Gavin, and Alaban. They're all gone." Gaia shook his head, but remained strong.

"Wha... Gods! How many of the Winged Dragons?" Neo raised his hands and covered his face, unable to believe they had lost all seven of the great white dragons. A yell of disbelief rose from his throat as tears threatened. Lyli had been assigned to lead the dragons. Lyli had skill and experience, as well as a Warrior's heart, and to suddenly lose another powerful dragon… it was a tremendous injury.

"How many, Gaia?" he waited only a few seconds, "Gaia!"

"Over forty, Neo." Gaia looked at the broken sight of a man. Neo was struggling with emotions and physical injuries. His body was squirming to cease the stabs and shocks jolting up his spine and his mind was visibly fighting for command.

"How many," Neo stilled his body, taking several stiff breaths, "Warriors?"

"Neo..."

"Damnit, Gaia! Tell me!" Taking note, the horseman found himself unable to escape the shattered eyes of his comrade.

"Over three hundred with the last report." His voice was soft and laden with sympathy.

"How old is it?" Neo was referring to the report.

"Less than an hour."

"And I've been out for several?"

"You've been falling in and out of consciousness since your injury. So, yes, several hours is correct. I've been helping in that time, waiting for the teams to fan out. They finally reached you and provided a stretcher, but I told them to assist others."

"So you could take care of me yourself?" Neo peered out from behind his arm that had been covering his eyes.

"Yes. Jezz refused to let any others assist. He doesn't trust them."

A broken shudder escaped Neo as his head fell to the side to observe the torn battlefield. All of the Hyozanryu Dragons were dead. They had never lost so many in one battle. And the Winged Guardians? Over forty was a new high of death counts. But more than three hundred Warriors? That was far too many. What had happened out there?

Neo licked his lips, drawing a shaky breath as he fought away tears. He could tell they were approaching the Eastern gates, but his mind didn't care. There was too much damage to be concerned with his own health. He saw two figures crouched together. They were close enough Neo could tell it was Bix and Keiran. Why weren't they helping? Bix had a small leg injury, but it was not life threatening. Was Keiran hurt? It didn't appear so.

A snarl broke over the bustling voices. Neo looked into the distance. He knew that wolf.

Jaki lifted his blade from the ground and heavily set it against his shoulder. His lips curled in disgust as he wiped the blade of the giant ax, removing the dark liquid. Neo turned his eyes down and focused on the body lying motionless at the wolf's feet. Was that?

"Larrin?" Neo felt his panic return.

"What is it?" Gaia asked, but his words did not penetrate the Spellcaster's barrier of thoughts.

"No," Neo recognized him, even from a distance, "Larrin!" He coughed painfully and rolled off the stretcher, hitting the ground with a painful thump. His broken ribs screamed in agony but did not slow him. Without a second to recover, he began crawling toward the body, fingers clawing through the trodden mud and tattered grass.

"Neo!" Gaia turned Jezz about, though the horse already had similar plans. Pocky quickly squirmed out of the harness attaching him to the bothersome stretcher and hurried over to his younger master. With yapping cries and hops of concern he tried to attract Neo's attention, but his efforts were useless. Pain streamed through Neo's body, wracking him with tremors. He continued to push the ache away for the sake of reaching his friend. He became aware there was a severe injury to his left leg. Perhaps it was broken, too.

"Not Larrin," Neo felt tears stinging his eyes as he drew closer, "please... Don't be dead." The danger of Jaki standing above him went unknown to Neo's desperately hoping mind as he reached the broken form. Dragging himself over the mangled body Neo checked for any sign of life. There were none. He had feared as much, but with such extensive injuries he could not be surprised. Those violet eyes he had known well were open, frozen in a state of utter pain as they gazed up at the sky. Neo gripped the torn and bloody shirt on his friend's body, bowing his head onto a shoulder and shuddering. The salty droplets he had tried to calm rose and descended his cheeks, leaving burning trails.

Larrin had been a dear friend. They supported each other before Neo joined the Warriors. It was a silent understanding. A classic _You watch my back, I'll watch yours_. For years they had spent countless hours merely talking and joking. The bright, uplifting and caring smile Larrin was known best for would never be seen again. Now he was gone. Killed by a Warrior that no longer carried pride or honor. His entire corpse was sodden with blood.

With hurt yet angered eyes Neo looked up at the furred beast. The ax was in the air. Pocky's lips curled in a feral snarl, and he crouched, prepared to fight the Wolf Axewielder.

"This is the second time you've raised your ax to me." Neo blinked tears away to clear his vision, "You are no noble Warrior! Kill me if you're going to, because I've had enough!" Neo leaned against his fallen and blood covered companion, surrendering to his exhaustion. His face rested in the nook of a pulse-less neck.

Jaki merely growled before swinging his mighty ax downward. Though it was a powerful swing, with gravity and momentum on its side, the ax never met with Neo. Not even a clash of swords was there to signify the attack had been blocked. Did Jaki decide against killing him? Perhaps Neo would suffer greater pain living instead of dying. With his harsh memories and the demise of his friend hovering over his consciousness he would not make it through the war mentally unscarred. He knew that from the start.

Gazing up, Neo saw a new blade at the wolf's throat. Jaki's mighty battle ax was inches above Neo's shoulder. The razor edge hovering within millimeters of the wolf's jugular had apparently changed his mind.

"Step down or you will take your place among the demons of hell by my blade." The voice was a serious and intimidating cord of superior rank.

"Collin?" Neo coughed, staring in confused shock at the Luster Soldier. The elegant, pale green armor could not be mistaken. The Black Luster Soldier had returned.

Jaki snarled but stepped away. He knew what he was up against. Maybe the wolf had one intelligent brain cell after all, if only to know enough to save his life.

"Contain your anger and withdraw your weapon, Jaki." This time it was Gaia's voice. Obviously the ax still posed a threat. Neo did not seem to notice any longer. He had become more aware of the damage. Larrin had a family, and now that he was gone Larrin's younger brother would not have the protection he required. His mother had died two months ago. Neo had received the letter from his friend; it was the last letter he would ever receive from Larrin.

"Gods... Damn this war."

Pocky whined in understanding, lowering his head to lick Neo's cheek loyally and affectionately.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Don't die! Don't you dare give up, Tajai!" Tairn pressed his shoulder firmly against the thick black armor to keep it out of his way. His hands were thrust into the chest of his Red Eyes, moving aside torn muscle fragments and pools of blood and tissue. The muscles contracted in pain, making the job difficult. The plate of thick skin moved down, wishing to close off the vulnerable area, and nearly crushed the D. Human.

"Tajai!" Tairn scrabbled for his footing to support his body. Several Warriors rushed to his aide, pressing up against the descending plate.

"Forgive me, father." The spattering voice was weak and hoarse - painful to Tairn's ears.

"Quiet, Tajai! Concentrate on relaxing!" Now able to work without the bother of the thick and heavy skin, Tairn pushed farther into the open wound. He was searching for the object of his dragon's pain. It was deep inside the large gash but the weapon itself was small, more than likely a dagger-like object. A spell had been used, one that attempted to strike the dragon's heart. Tairn thanked the Gods it had missed, but the threat of losing Tajai still remained.

Blood coated Tairn's robes, soaking through to his skin and filling his shoes. Each move he made caused an unsettling slosh, but the revolting feeling gurgling in the pit of his stomach was pushed aside. He had to save his dragon. The last few of his dear winged companions were strong-willed but not invincible. He raised them to be mentally powerful and fierce when needed, but not to engage in battle with dragon manipulators.

"Father..." Tajai's throat contracted before he coughed, blood spraying the ground, "Listen to me...please."

"Tajai!" Tairn's warning voice rose over his dragon's pained growls.

"I'm dying, father... please lis...ten." A waterfall of dark liquid burst from the dragon's mouth. The horned doctor froze, watching in horror as his dragon writhed. The cry of pain broke his heart.

"No..." Tairn felt the lung burst, the one filled with blood, and a sea of red emerged from the wound and coated him and the others standing near. The liquid poured over his shoulders and down his robes in torrential waves. He knew it was over. The damage could not be reversed with their limited abilities. The dragon's life would soon come to an end and Tairn was helpless to stop it.

Withdrawing his hands shakily, the D. Human backed away from the deep gash and watched the black guardian.

"I'm listening, Tajai." Tairn's voice cracked and tears emerged from his eyes, mixing with the thick dragon blood. He stepped around the unmoving claws and approached his son's armored face.

"Traitors..." Blood bubbled in the dragon's throat, "Dragon demise... Warrior... die..."

"Traitors?" Tairn leaned against Tajai's face, stroking the dulled plates of skin, "Thank you, my dragon."

"My loyalty is yours... my father- my...my master..." Tajai roused one last purr for his father, nudging him with his remaining strength.

"I'm so sorry." Tairn leaned against the armor, tears heavy and dark with blood. He stayed with his dragon, comforting him, until the purr ceased and the black giant's heart came to rest.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

_My loyalty is yours..._

Tairn shivered. How many times had he heard that phrase spoken by one of his dragons? Kooroo proclaimed the phrase her dying moment, as did the others he'd raised and witnessed die. Now he wasn't sure if he had made the correct decision in becoming a dragon breeder. Dozens of deaths weighed on his conscious. Deaths he should have been able to prevent. _His_ dragons and he could not save them.

The field had become too much after his last injured dragon was tended to. Tajai was the last of his Red Eyes to die. Tajai's brothers, Rajai and Majai, were also resting now. All three brothers dead and Tairn had been powerless to save them. His body had gone numb hours ago and he was still covered in Tajai's blood as well as the blood of many other dragons. But Tajai's... An ocean of blood had swallowed him. He was soaked. Some of the blood was dried, flaking off his fingers and hands. But his robes remained cold and weighted - the tangible burden. He could not return to the field in his state of mind.

Tairn glanced around. The secluded area was dimly lit with the approaching morning rays leaking through in small beams. He was under a portion of the castle of Hantella.

With a shuddering breath the D. Human lowered his helpless gaze and, for the first time, asked himself, "What do I do?"

As though it would answer him, an arm flew out and struck Tairn hard across the face. The doctor lost his footing and crumbled to the ground.

"What do you do?" The harsh tone couldn't be mistaken - Kaygo was furious, "You _get up._" Tairn pulled his eyes skyward to gaze at the Harpy with heartbroken eyes.

"How?" His tone was nearly pleading for the answer, "How, Kaygo? They're all dead."

"No. They're _no_t! Hundreds of fighters are out there struggling and you're sitting here, hiding!" Tairn knew the venom in the Harpy's words meant danger. He turned his gaze away.

"Not hiding," Tairn gripped his sore arms, "preserving what's left of my sanity."

"At the cost of lives?"

"Stop it!"

"You stop it!" Kaygo swept his arm down, gathering a fist full of blood-drenched robes and hauling the doctor to his feet. He slammed the horned male against a stone support.

"Kaygo..." Tairn's hands grasped the Harpy's forearm for support.

"You are _not_ the man I fell in love with! Where's the sheer determination Tairn of the Seven Blades was known for? Where's your dragonic strength?"

"Don't call me that! I abandoned that title long ago!" He wrenched in effort to escape but Kaygo held firm, "Release me!"

"No! Not until you stop running from who and what you are!" The authoritative claws clenched tighter in the dense fabric.

"I'm not running from anything! Now let go of me! I said let go!" Tairn attempted to throw the Winged Beast off but was pressed flat against the wall by Kaygo's entire body.

"I won't," the thick growl rolled from Kaygo's heart as well as his lips, catching Tairn's full attention, "I told you years ago I would _never_ let you go. No matter how many times you push me away I'm always going to be right behind you, ready to break your fall." The arms that had been suppressing the cold, shaken body loosened and wrapped securely around it, sharing warmth. The Harpy's body had always been warm, and his arms always accepting. No matter how harsh his voice his heart was still open and reasonable. He loved Tairn.

"Kay." The D. Human's nails scratched against the sturdy material of Kaygo's leather armor. The Harpie's Brother was indeed harsh, but the white-eyed man always made his point clear; he cared enough to state the facts raw.

Tairn shuddered, taking shallow breaths to regain his composure.

"They've done their jobs. Now you do yours, doctor." Kaygo pulled away, raising a hand to brush blood-coated hair out of beautiful eyes. Hundreds may have died but many more would perish if Tairn stood aside.

"Kaygo," Tairn swallowed, unease flooding his eyes, "Your wings..."

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

e.10.8.09


	11. GG chp11 Battle Trodden

**New Character:**

The Mystical Elf – Maria

For** Disclaimer **and** Warnings**, see first chap-tair!

Guardian's Gaze

Chapter Eleven:

Battle Trodden

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, as I should be." Neo cast his eyes to the packed soil, moving from the 'table' and balancing on his good leg.

"Sit down. You shouldn't be standing." The young doctor pointed to the makeshift table of haystacks with his quill.

"Sorry, doc, you're just not doing it for me." Neo sighed, grabbing a walking staff to use as a temporary crutch.

"Neo, he's right." Gaia's voice was soft, holding that familiar tenor that proved he was watching out for his comrade.

"I know," the sorcerer sighed, "but I don't want anyone but Tairn right now. Feh, that must seem selfish of me." The black-haired doctor that had attempted to tend to Neo's injuries huffed in impatience and turned away to attend to another in need. Gaia watched him leave before speaking.

"Not at all," the knight lowered his head to observe Jezz's cracked helmet in his hands, "you trust him. It's natural you'd want him by your side at a time like this." The frown on Neo's face hadn't shifted. It had been there since he'd ceased his tears and was finally able to release Larrin's body. Collin had assured Neo he would make sure Larrin's body was returned to his family. Only then was Neo able to be pried away.

Warriors and Spellcasters traveled past the medical tent, heading towards the defensive walls of the castle. Some were assisting the lightly injured while others were hauling the deceased. Neo turned his eyes away, indifferent to their stares and whispers as they spoke of his earlier battle charge. Most of what occurred in those brief moments was covered in haze. Some of the details he couldn't recall. He blamed it on a small head injury. Perhaps a slight concussion was behind the blank patches. He wasn't sure, but he knew Tairn would take a brief look at him and ramble off a dozen or so injuries, most of which Neo wouldn't have realized himself.

"Where's Collin?" Neo's eyes focused on the blue sky miles in the distance.

"Assisting the injured. I heard he saved Gaara."

"Tairn's youngest? The Luster Dragon?"

"Yes. Collin made it out unscathed, as always."

"Naturally. He's the polished master and I'm the leftovers."

"Don't say that, Neo. He didn't charge a mage."

"That's because he's not an _idiot_."

Gaia set a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Neither are you." A moment of silence passed as Neo's eyes darted up to gaze at the knight before turning away.

"I'm going back." He managed to limp several steps toward the castle walls before falling into a shaky stance.

"Neo?"

_Gods no. Not now. _He felt the rising warmth climbing his esophagus, hoping it was vomit and not… A harsh cough ripped up his throat, blood raining from his mouth and staining blades of grass a dark, murky red

_Blood._

Gaia froze, shocked into immobilization as Neo dropped to his knees. The sorcerer fell into a brutal hacking fit, coating his hand in blood before the knight finally met his side.

"You need immediate care. We cannot wait for Tairn." Neo pulled his hand away and stared through unfocused eyes at the red digits. The damage was worse than he had thought.

"Yeah." The word was barely above a whisper, spoken in defeat and reluctant understanding. He could not argue with the facts and he wasn't willing to be stubborn at the cost of his life. He still had too much to protect.

A thick white robe draped over Neo, tenting around his body and shielding him from the chilling winds. He turned his eyes on Zete, his trainer - his father- who was knelt before him.

"Can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you?" The Phantom King smiled with concern but embraced his adopted son warmly, slowly and cautiously lifting the Spellcaster to his feet. Neo gripped his father's loose shirt, burying his face into the velvet, earthy skin along a slender neck.

"I thought you left already." The man shivered, lip trembling.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to my son. Now come on, you want to maintain as many of those ninety lives as you can. You'll need them in order to keep up with Tairn." Zete readjusted his son and began removing the plates of armor from Neo's body. They wouldn't be needed where he was going.

Neo groaned in pain, "No one can keep up with Tairn."

"Then what are you competing for?"

"Second place."

Zete paused his task and leaned back, staring blankly at his son. His eyes become shrouded in fondness and he chuckled softly.

"Second place?" He shook his head, "You're half dead and you can still joke?"

"I learned from the best." Neo winked at his father, managing a delicate smile.

Neo may not have contained the same level of composure as his father, but he did know how to bring his feet and emotions back to the ground. Zete taught him tranquility of mind and body and Tairn had taught him how to hold his emotions away until an appropriate time.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Tairn secured the last bandage on the Harpy's wing. Kaygo would not be able to fly for a few days - the result of being trampled by a panicking dragon while passed out. The doctor was more than aware this handicap would drive the Winged Beast crazy. In truth, the Harpy was simply lucky battered wings was the worst of it. To Tairn's relief, there were no severe fractures.

"I need to return to my kingdom."

Tairn placed the remaining bandages away, "So soon?" He brushed his hair behind his shoulders, scowling at the crackling of dried blood when he did so. The narrowing of white eyes went unnoticed by the D. Human. However, the words the harpy chose did not.

"I'll return with reinforcements."

Tairn paused before facing the first division leader, "You can't travel over this land in your condition. You'll be dead before you make it half way."

"Not if I fly."

"You can't. You'll never reach Hantella's Southern castle bandaged up like that."

"I can try."

Tairn blew a breath through his nose. He knew reasoning would do no good, but he wouldn't allow Kaygo to throw his life away through carelessness, "Take Taki."

Kaygo's head turned up, eyes locking on the older male, "What?"

"Take Taki. The small brigades out there wouldn't dare attack a Blue Eyes on their own. And if they do they won't survive. You'll be safe with him and it will make him happy. He hasn't been outside for months and he misses you. After all, you haven't gone to visit him since you arrived here."

Kaygo nearly sputtered before he found his voice, "If I recall, Taki is banned not only from the battlefield but from leaving these walls! He can't step beyond them unless granted permission!"

Tairn squinted his left eye, a sign Kaygo recognized as the emergence of the doctor's serious and indomitable side, "I never said you'd take him with authorization."

"_What!_"

"You heard me."

Kaygo shot to his feet and took several long, disbelieving strides away before turning to face his old friend, "You... we... I can't!"

"Flustered for once in your life?"

"No!" he lied, "I simply can't believe you're suggesting this! You've never been one to go against the rules of the council! You know - the high ranking, overdressed bimbos that lay down the law of Hantella's Western Castle - namely _this_ castle! You didn't get hit on the head did you? Because this isn't like you!"

"Times change. This war is a racial battle, one where a mage believes it possible to rule by title alone. I will no longer sit by and watch those dearest to me die in a conflict these Warriors and Dragons cannot win alone. I care not for what the council says I can and cannot do. From here on out, I'm taking charge. Regardless of what anyone says, I'm _ending_ this war."

Kaygo observed the unyielding eyes staring off into the distance. He understood now. Tairn was ready to rejoin the battlefield.

Kaygo exhaled in defeat, "Willing to give it everything you have... even if it costs you your secrets?"

Tairn bowed his head, "Loved ones are more important than secrets."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Keiran groaned miserably, shifting against the pillow. His head ached, an invisible wedge driving forcefully between his eyes. His right arm was sore, having channeled too many defensive spells in one night. The slight tingle of fading numbness flowed through his feet and he curled his toes absently. A gentle hand pushed under his bangs, pressing against the warm skin of his forehead.

"Bix?" The Spellcaster emitted a frustrated noise.

"I'm right here. Relax, you've got a light case of exhaustion."

"I feel like I've been completely drained of magic." A whisper of a cough escaped his pale lips. His faded eyes crept open to small slits. The room was dull but rays of morning light filtered in through the cracks between wooden blinds.

"Not surprising. Few Spellcasters can throw out over twenty different shield spells at the same time. You saved many lives so just rest as long as you want. The Eastern Wing, the one we were stationed on, faired the best."

"That feels good." The quiet voice barely brushed Bix's long ears but the elf understood Keiran was speaking of his cool palm pressed to feverish skin. As soon as Keiran regained some of his strength his temperature would return to normal. The waves of exhaustion always showed up several hours after the initial bout of exertion.

"I'm going to sit you up. You need water."

Keiran groaned miserably, limp in Bix's arms. He was given water, a pang of familiarity floating through his mind. Much like his first memories of this castle, water had been his welcome to reality. It felt like months had passed, when in reality he had been with the Warriors a relatively short time.

Keiran gulped down several swallows before pulling away, signifying it was enough.

"What happened?" The magician panted lightly, amazed such a trivial task could leave him so fatigued, especially after he had been healing so well.

"You passed out after the battle was over. Do you remember anything?"

Keiran sighed delicately, "I talked with Zel."

"Zel?"

"Chaos Mage. A friend of mine." His blue eyes turned to watch Bix with an almost lifeless gaze, "Guess he's been taking care of my sister."

The Celtic Guardian thought over the earlier battles. Zel was no doubt strong, seeing as he had raised a shield when he spoke with Keiran. He was not worried in the least about the world outside that simple spherical protection. A spell could have been launched or a Warrior may have attacked and the man, more than likely, would not have batted an eye. In a way, it concerned Bix that the mage was so powerful, but it also reassured him knowing Zel was a companion of Keiran's.

"I don't remember much after that. Just the retreat. Everything else seems really distant, like a dream I know I had but can't seem to recall any details. I just remember… the feeling. You know? Like there was some kind of devastation under all else."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Bix fell silent, figuring Keiran's slight memory loss was for the better. He didn't need to remember Larrin's brutal demise, not when it had such an overwhelming effect on him.

"Ugh," Keiran furrowed his brow, "I need a bath." Bix's ears perked.

"That actually sounds pretty good. We can go down to the hot springs in a little while."

The Dark Magician's eyes popped open, "The castle has hot springs?"

"Uh... kinda. They're _under_ the castle but they're still rather nice."

"Bix?" The look on Keiran's face was slightly unnerving.

The elf hesitated, "Y-yes?" A hand curled in the thick fabric of Bix's shirt. Keiran had suddenly accessed a reserve of energy inside his body and quickly shoved the Celtic Guardian backwards, toward the floor in a fierce tackle as he yelled.

"_Why didn't you say something sooner_?"

Surprised, Bix's golden brown eyes expanded as the two quickly descended. They hit the wooden floor of the room with a loud, disruptive thud. Despite the graceless landing, Bix was smiling.

"Bix… I," the magician's breath was coming in pants, "love...hotsprings." Bix moved, propping his weight on his elbows.

"Sounds like you could really use one, too."

Keiran's head plopped against the guardian's chest. He was far too worn to move on his own after that stunt. With an appreciative hum, he accepted the comforting pat Bix gave his back.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Steam rose, blanketing the air in a delicate fog. It was heaven on Keiran's skin and a luxurious distraction from reality. He sighed, sinking into the water and easing his pounding headache. Silently gazing across the small pool at Bix, Keiran discovered the elf seemed to be in a different world. His arms were spread across the rock lining of the spring for support and his head was tilted toward the heavens. Those beautiful brown eyes were closed gently and his face radiated tranquility.

The broad, tan chest of his friend displayed a handsome build gained through years of training. His body looked taut but his posture and expression informed the Dark Magician the elf was indeed relaxed.

Finding the energy to move, Keiran pushed himself from his place and floated over to the opposite side of the small hot spring.

"Bix?"

The guardian's head moved to the side slightly and he inhaled deeply, "Hm?" Keiran opened his mouth but couldn't bring himself to ask. Bix found the silence uneasy and opened his eyes to drink in the sight of a nervous Spellcaster. It had taken him at least an hour to bring Keiran's mind around to sanity after he'd witnessed Larrin's demise. After that the magician passed out. Now the thin male seemed to have suppressed most of the event.

"You look worried." Bix pulled himself into a more upright position.

"You could say that."

"Have a story to share? I'm all ears." Bix pointed to his long, Elven ears, a comforting smile gracing his lips. Keiran's worried eyes relaxed. The elf could put him at ease with few words. His relaxation quickly morphed into realization. Elves supposedly had sensitive ears. _Sensitive... in more than one way._ _Ah, I sense revenge for that tickling attack from before._

Slowly, the Dark Magician's lips curved into a mischievous crescent.

Bix paled, "W-what?" His back flattened against the wall as the Spellcaster drifted closer.

Keiran's eyes laughed. The elf was brave and courageous on the battlefield, but when placed in a spring with a playful magician he was reduced to a nervous and hesitant boy. But the magician could see why. Bix was attractive. He more than likely had to avoid many advances in his life and therefore had a decent idea of what Keiran was up to.

"I just happened upon an epiphany, that's all." He observed as his blond friend swallowed visibly and his radiant eyes shifted timidly from side to side, as though searching for an escape route. The elf didn't know what to expect, but his gut informed him he should _not_ move. Keiran might very well pounce on him if he were to take a shot at escape.

"You look frightened. I'm not that scary, am I?" Keiran's hands began to rise out of the water, toward Bix's vulnerable ears.

"Uh," his flustered face amused the magician, "I..." He could no longer make eye contact. Keiran very well knew he would not be able to stop himself even if his mother were beside them scolding his behavior. His fingers rose to touch the back of a firm jaw, rubbing upward to the base of long ears.

"Kuh - Keiran! Th-that's..."

"I know." He silenced the elf with a light brush along the outer edge of one ear. Continuing when Bix didn't reject the contact, he rubbed his thumbs against the thick portion of skin at the top of each ear. A small, almost inaudible squeak escaped the elf. Keiran increased the pressure and changed the motion to a circular pattern. A jolt of heat tore directly down Bix's spine and he exhaled briskly, head tilting and mouth slack. The poor elf had lost his words along with his breath. He was helpless like this - tired from battle, completely relaxed in steamy water with a powerful Spellcaster nearly sitting on him.

Bix inhaled deeply, mind lost in a thick haze as his ears shivered in gratitude. Keiran reframed from chuckling. This must have been the equivalent to a full-body massage to Bix. _Maybe even more_, Keiran mused, _this is probably sexual harassment!_

Without thinking, Keiran pulled the elf forward and pressed a soft, motionless kiss to his lips. He merely remained there, taking in the feel and smell of Bix. The elf had a certain scent that clung to him, like soil and wind mixed with fresh water.

Finally, Keiran pulled away, swallowing heavily. He had let his body move before his brain.

He watched as Bix's eyes opened slowly and adjusted. For a moment Keiran could have sworn those golden colors swirled playfully in the thick haze of the spring. That gaze informed Keiran exactly what he had enticed.

With a simple motion, Bix's hand pointed at him from its place resting on the rock siding.

He whispered with a slight smile, "You started it." Keiran found himself pulled down, engaged in a hot-hot kiss fueled by his own want and the spring's natural steam. Part of him scolded his behavior, but another raged onwards, driven by a carnal desire. Their kisses were rough and demanding for some time, but eventually over-needy bodies were calmed by some form of sense and they slowed to lingering presses and casual sharing of breath.

Keiran was panting lightly by the time they separated. Bix moved to press his lips to that thin, pale neck before drawing Keiran fully against him. The elf smiled, finding the Spellcaster just as riled as he was with their bodies flush. Keiran allowed his arms to wrap securely around Bix's neck. He was afraid for the briefest of moments until those wide palms began rubbing his back. Air rushed from his lungs in a great sigh as he realized this was alright.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"I suppose telling Tairn you'd be _fine_ was a little bit on the white lie side." Konkari stared emotionlessly down at Neo, who resembled a tree covered in toilet paper.

"So you're the reason I'm sitting here being tortured by doctors who could care less about a Spellcaster."

"A little touchy today, I see."

"I have four broken ribs, a fractured tibia and a cracked femur, not to mention I've had to piss for the past three hours. Oh, and by the way... My friend was brutally _killed_ today! Is that reason enough to be touchy?" Neo's normally light and quirky eyes were narrowed to intolerant slits of fire.

"I thought you might be that way, so I brought a friend to help you feel better."

"If its Tofu I'm going to kick you in the nuts," Neo glanced down at Konkair's lower regions before flicking his eyes back up, "or whatever it is you have down there."

Konkari studied Neo for several moments before speaking, "What does Tairn see in you?"

"That's it! Come here! I'm putting you out of my misery!" Neo began to sit, fighting off the pain. He might have been able to snatch hold of the Ancient Elf's skirt had he not been stopped by a gentle hand falling to rest on his forearm.

"It's been quite some time, Neo. You're as spunky as ever."

The Spellcaster froze, recognizing the graceful voice immediately, "Maria?" His head swiveled to look at the Mystical Elf. He met her loving eyes and gentle features.

Neo's mouth opened and closed, refusing to work properly.

Maria chuckled, "You look like a goldfish."

"W-when did you get here?"

"A little after your gallant battle charge. Collin and Gaia told me all about it."

"You've already seen Gaia then?" Neo's eyes became curiously worried, "How are his injuries? Did you help him?"

"Settle down," the mature voice of a mother was evident in her tone, "Gaia is fine. He received a small injury to his side and a graze on his arm. Trust me it looked worse than it actually was. You, on the other hand, will require much more than bandages if you want to be up and about soon."

Neo grumbled as he sank back into the bed, "Tairn isn't going to let me out of bed for weeks at this rate."

Konkari scoffed, "Oh please. You're probably just unhappy that you won't be getting any in that time period."

Neo growled, "I hope you realize that my foot will be going straight up your sorry ass when I'm healed! Your smart mouth isn't appreciated right now!

"Nor is your dumb mouth."

"Oh! Is that what it's come to? Cheap shots! I'll give you a cheap shot! How about my fist to your face - free of charge!" Neo's wild movements ceased when the Ancient Elf set a strong hand on his shoulder. A small, amused smile graced Konkari's lips. It was the most emotion Neo had seen from the Spellcaster in months.

"I'm glad you've still got fight in you. Tairn would hate to see that spirit diminish."

All Neo could manage was an incredulous stare as the graceful figure left silently.

"Well then. Let's get to work!" Maria pulled up a chair, "Those injuries may heal themselves in time, but I can have you walking within the hour."

Neo's head snapped around, completely forgetting about Konkari for the time being, "Really?"

"My strongest skill is healing, you know that. I've been away for several years now improving my abilities. I can do much for you, Neo. And besides, I feel I should repay you for taking such good care of my dear son, Bix."

Neo gripped the sheets beneath his fingers, thinking back on the many memories he shared with the Celtic Guardian and the D. Human, "He's an honorable Warrior, Maria."

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Truth be known, Bix, an honorable Warrior, was feeling less like an honorable Warrior and more like a relaxed and content cat.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

e. 8.14.07

e. 10.8.09


	12. GG chp12 The Airknight

**New Characters:**

Airknight Parshath – Parshath, for lack of creativity

**Disclaimer**: You can find this in chapter one with greater detail. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I claim ownership to any of it. It does not belong to me. There. I said it. Don't sue me. :D

**Notes**: I'm not making excuses. Who knows when this will be done? I certainly don't. I'd still like to adapt it and turn it into a novel, though. It would, of course, have a bunch more depth and detail if I did that.

All that stuff aside – this chapter actually has one of my favorite scenes in it. But good lord man – I actually had this chapter written forever ago and had to tweak it a bit. Some of the mechanics I used were shameful.

Guardian's Gaze

Chapter Twelve

The Airknight

Heavy hooves clomped along the stone path leading to the emergency quarters. The beats were steady and unrushed, holding a familiar pattern many Warriors knew from experience or stories. The area began to fall silent as onlookers stared or departed. On the inside of the emergency quarters a partially healed Neo rested; the Mystical Elf sat at his side and Gaia leaned against an opposite wall. Neo had been feeling better, until his ears registered the pattern of hoof beats. For several moments they echoed in his mind and his half-conscious state evaporated. His eyes snapped open and he lurched forward on the bed.

"Neo, what's wrong?" Gaia, stricken with concern, read the frightened expression twisting Neo's brow. Neo swallowed heavily, double-checking his hearing to make sure it had not been his imagination. As he had fearfully suspected, he was correct.

"Parshath." The single word was all Gaia needed to hear.

"He's back?" Gaia stepped forward and looked out the crack in the makeshift privacy curtains. He peered into the dubbed 'lobby area'.

"No mistaking it," Neo hurriedly swung his legs over the edge of the mattress, "I've gotta get out of here."

"Parshath? You mean the Airknight?" Maria stood, unsure if she should stop the Spellcaster or not.

"Yes," Gaia confirmed, "he's a centaur-like being belonging to the Fairy ranks. His attack is certainly a force to be reckoned with, but his trademark battle charge is the reason he's famous."

"How so?"

"He studied defensive positions for years and learned their weaknesses. Parshath is an expert when it comes to breaking through shields, and his techniques are all the more deadly when it comes to fighting a defensive opponent. A fighter's best shot would be to constantly attack when facing Parshath. However, he is constantly on offense and is a very wild and difficult opponent."

"Oh my. Does he have something against Neo?"

Gaia shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the question.

Neo pushed open the wooden blinds of the only window in the room, "Let's put it this way, it's not his battle charge I'm afraid of." _Or is it?_ He stood on his toes for extra height, finding his earlier broken leg felt better than ever.

"Then what is it?"

Gaia cleared his throat, "Parshath is..."

"NEO!" The thundering voice of Parshath rattled the eardrums of anyone too close. Those present became suddenly aware of the eerie silence gripping the atmosphere. There was no doubt anywhere in Hantella's Eastern Wing; the Airknight had returned – again.

"_Where_ are you going?" The Fairy trudged across the room, horse-like hind quarters shoving Gaia aside as he passed. His serious eyes were set ablaze with fiery determination. Pure white feathers along the creature's wings ruffled as the part horse, part man and part fairy huffed out a breath.

"Um... just getting some... fresh air?" The Spellcaster knew he was trapped and slowly sunk against the stone wall for support. He shrunk back as the impressive sight of muscle and beauty came within feet of him. The front legs, that were decidedly those of a white mustang, bent, kneeling before him to lower the Airknight's face and upper body closer to his level.

Neo trembled, struggling to remain where he was.

Parshath took both the blond's hands in his, "Neo, will you ever accept my offer?" Maria nearly died of shock and choked in attempt to control her amusement. The previously serious eyes of the winged centaur had melted into spheres of affectionate putty and the horse-man was positioned as though proposing.

"I-I already told you I can't." Neo flushed bright red, "I-I have Tairn."

Parshath smiled lovingly, "You're loyalty is admirable. Please, let me at least..." Parshath froze as a dull noise sounded by his hooves. He glanced at the throwing dagger and then at the man standing in the doorway.

"My gods..." Neo took in the sight of his lover, clothing soaked and hair matted with blood. His face appeared to have been smeared with the liquid and he had not the time to remove it. Maria gasped, covering her mouth. Gaia knew immediately the blood was that of dragons. The doctor's face was frightening with its display of irritation, exhaustion and contained rage. He exhaled an erratic breath, catching his sprinting pulse and nailing it inside the lines of control.

Tairn normally paid little attention to Parshath's attempts toward Neo. He knew the Spellcaster wouldn't throw away their bond and therefore never concerned himself with it, and yet the Fairy simply would not stop. No big deal, really. However, Tairn's patience was thin; he had lost many of his dragons and had worried himself sick about Neo. His goal had been to find his companion and spend his required break with him - taking care of the man dearest to him and hoping he could regain more of his composure. The last image he wanted was another obstacle standing between him and the one person he had wanted to see for hours.

The string holding his emotions together suddenly frayed. He turned on his heel and swiftly exited the room. He refused to break down before an audience.

"Tairn! T-Tairn!" Neo wriggled away from the Airknight and stumbled forward, bending down to yank the throwing knife from the makeshift floorboards, and followed his lover.

Watching after, Parshath rose steadily, "Bad timing I suppose?"

"Extremely," Gaia cleared his throat, "Larrin is dead, as are many of Tairn's dragons. Furthermore, Neo is now a prime target of this war. Whether he's aware or not, the Black Mage is going to be after him."

"_Really_ now?" Parshath's eyebrows rose, "I am truly sorry about the young Larrin's death - I know he was close to Neo, but I believe we are all well aware there is a time and a place for mourning loved ones. Therefore, I will continue with why I came."

"You're telling me for once your happy trip isn't solely focused on Neo?"

"_Thank_ you for your confidence in my ability to have a multiple-track mind," the knight's sarcasm was apparent and rude, "but yes, I came for a different reason." Maria, who was sitting by silently, bit her lower lip to keep from chuckling at the banter being exchanged. She could easily gather Gaia and Parshath didn't care much for each other.

"All ridiculousness aside, _Gaia_, I think we have more important and pressing matters at hand."

"What is it then?"

"Using the term_ what_ implies that it is an object. I am speaking of _who_. And this particular _who_ happens to be Keiran Klan Dariihos, of the Dariihos Kingdom. I assume you _have_ heard of the place." Gaia's head tipped slightly in curiosity. Parshath was a servant of the Dariihos Kingdom, no doubt he had been sent by King Dariihos himself. Maria, at this point, was standing with her attention fully grasped.

"What are you getting at, Parshath?"

"Little Keiran went missing quite some time ago. Recently my King received word he was here in the Hantella lands. Naturally he didn't like the idea of his only heir duking it out in a war with one of the most notorious Mages in existence. Now my King has heard Tairn is here and finds that to be an even greater threat. We both know what the D. Human is capable of and so does my King. He has reason to fear."

"Tairn is not a beast. He controls his power."

"Does he?" Parshath raised his head in defiance, "I think he already proved once he can't cap his power sufficiently. Think about it, Gaia, we already had one war because of him. He's a nuisance."

"How dare you," Gaia snapped, "how dare you place such blame upon him."

"He'll get over it. After all, he's has time to burn."

"Enough." Maria had never heard Gaia speak with such venom, "Immortality was not his choice. It is his curse."

"Really?" Parshath started for the exit, "Could have fooled me. He's accomplished more in the span of one lifetime than an entire race has in centuries. As I see it he needs to stop shooting for perfection and quit this pathetic grieving over his mistakes. Otherwise, he's never going to be happy. But who am I to speak? Perhaps this is the way he wants it." The horseman chuckled deeply, leaving the room intent upon speaking to the council before his departure.

"Gaia," Maria had moved to stand beside the knight, "it's alright. Ignore him." She took his shaking hand in hers.

"After all these years there are still beings who insist upon such nonsensical..." He stopped as long, elegant fingers tightened around his.

"I know, Gaia, but we can't make everyone see the truth. Besides, Tairn wouldn't wish us to burden ourselves or fight his battle."

"True. Tairn is a strong man. My faith has always been with him."

Maria firmed her lips, pressing then into a fine line as she formed her curiosities into a question, "Gaia… do you know if Neo knows about Tairn?"

"As far as I know, Tairn has never told a soul, not even Neo."

"I see."

"I think… I think he fears Neo would feel betrayed."

The Mystical Elf stepped away, turning her back to the tall man, "He doesn't fully trust anyone yet. I feel sorry for Tairn. I wish I could heal the kind of pain he's facing, but my powers cannot heal the mind, only the body."

Gaia looked out the window Neo had tried to escape through earlier, "Tairn will face many more challenges, but I can attest to his strengths. He will prevail. However, at the present time I'm more concerned about Keiran. Parshath may have orders to take him, whether with permission or not."

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

With a warning growl the Blue Eyes White Dragon turned his fierce eyes on the intruder. His den was not to be disturbed without warning. Brilliant sparks of lightening began dancing about his jowls, illuminating a small area as he rose to his full colossal height.

"Honestly, Taki, I thought Tairn raised you better. Giving away your position so soon? If I were a mage I could have toasted your hide already."

Taki froze, recognizing the jesting voice. A torch was lit, revealing Kaygo's form. The dragon's eyes broadened and he huffed in excitement. His harsh exterior dissolved into puppy-mode and he extended his neck toward his favorite Winged-Beast with a gentle purr.

"There," Kaygo pet the dragon's muzzle, "I've missed you, too. I also brought some friends." Behind Kaygo stood Collin and Gearfried. Taki huffed curiously, wondering why the Luster Knight was in his nest.

"Taki, how would you like to go for a flight?" The Harpie's Brother backed up, walking over to a large lump of straw and pushing the top layer aside. Trusting him, the dragon allowed it. Beneath the straw was a silvery blue shell. An egg. It was that of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"I brought Collin and Gearfried to protect your unborn while we're away. Gaara, Zete, and Konkari, as well as Tofu and Pocky, will be here soon to aide them. That should be enough to keep it safe." As though confirming his words, a gentle, dragonic hiss sounded from the large doors. The Luster Dragon, gleaming in the dim light, stepped into the nest. Konkari was behind him, staff in hand and two four-legged companions at his heels. Gaara hissed again, walking to stand by his long-time friend Collin and nuzzle him with blanketing affection. Collin scratched the dragon fiercely under his chin. Moments later, Zete literally 'grew' out of the floor, rising with roots that blossomed with flowers. Soon the flowers were gone and the youthful exterior of the Phantom King was in place.

Taki's heart thrummed. He was excited. It had been _months _since he was allowed out and the sight of Warrior's he knew to be powerful protecting Kooroo's egg convinced him he could leave without worry. He roared in approval, nudging Kaygo playfully.

"Easy Taki," Kaygo admonished, "when we leave we must be swift. The council has not approved this, so be on your fastest wings."

"And no stopping for snacks this time," Konkari shook his finger at the naughty dragon.

Taki raised himself up, all in attempt to cast away their doubts in him and raise the appearance of a grand and proud dragon. He would behave.

Kaygo was pleased with the beast's newfound maturity, "That's it Taki. We need that pride."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Bix stared at the ceiling of his room, head tilting as he made designs in the stone. Despite his eyes focused on the rock, his other senses were restless. Sounds, smells, and touches filled him with a horribly happy feeling. He felt silly for it. His arm was busy being wrapped around Keiran's body, which was plastered to his in a possessive cuddle. The magician was pleasantly warm and his skin, bared to the air, was a sheet of satin. There were a few small rises along Keiran's shoulder, but Bix knew they were scars. The wounds that had left them were healed thanks to Bix's own blood. They were light scars, small in comparison to the initial damage.

Keiran sighed peacefully, listening to the steady beat of Bix's heart. He felt a blanket of unease oddly mixed with a content edge in the elf's demeanor. He rubbed his hand against the bare chest, voice rising in a sleepy whisper.

"What are you thinking?"

Bix knew his answer without having to process the question, "Nothing and everything."

Keiran gave pause, one eye creeping open. Those words sounded familiar. He brushed it off.

"I'm thinking I'm hungry. By chance, is hunger on your list of everything?"

Bix smiled, "It's somewhere in there."

Keiran yawned, "But I think… I'm more tired than hungry right now."

"Agreed."

Bix went back to making designs in the stonework. He was happy he didn't have to give up the warmth of Keiran's body just yet. In a way, it was good to know he had exhausted the Spellcaster.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Tairn," Neo approached his lover, eyes similar to those of an abandoned puppy. The D. Human stood before a stone well, staring into the shadowed tunnel, hoping the darkness would calm his racing thoughts. His arms worked without his awareness, pulling a bucket of clean water from the pool. Neo staggered back as Tairn retrieved the bucket and promptly dumped its dreary contents over his head. Even the water today seemed heartbroken, but Neo knew it was the dim lighting of a clouded sky that darkened the liquid's color.

Tairn took a fierce breath, vigorously rubbing the dried blood from his face and neck. Silently, leaning over the stone edge of the structure for support, he choked back his thoughts. It was not yet a time to dwell. He needed to focus on what sat in front of him - the elements in life that currently needed the most attention. These things that could not wait were center stage. Or so they should have been.

"Tairn, please talk to me. Are you alright?"

Tairn shuddered, a shiver raking up his spine. He turned to his companion, staring momentarily with a searching gaze. Before his mind could protest he had dropped the bucket and his strong hands were reaching out. He cupped the youthful face of his lover and pulled, ignoring the presence of other Warriors in the courtyard, and brought Neo into a rough, bruising kiss. The younger Warrior responded instantly, his heart hammering brutally in his chest. His fingers clawed into the doctor's soaked cloak, curling over contours and drawing him closer with needy, desperate strength.

Neo nudged upward, wordlessly stating his understanding. He had been wanting this all day and he found, now that he had it, his hands refused to loosen.

"Neo," Tairn breathed between desperate connections, "Gods..."

"I know." It was all he said before any further words planned were promptly ended with another demanding kiss. The stares went unknown to the doctor and sorcerer. They had long ago given up hiding their relationship.

At the end of their connection Neo felt it necessary to rely on the dragon human's strength to hold him steady. His heart had slowed to a quick thumping but his breathing had spiked. He could hear Tairn's heart. The deep noise sounded as strained as it should have, beating with such weight upon it. He could only guess what the past eight hours had done to his partner.

"I love you." Neo had blurted the words before he truly knew what his brain was thinking. It was after a few moments that he realized they had spoken the words at the same instant.

Weakly, he laughed, "We're pathetic."

Tairn's grip on his lover tightened, "And crazy."

"Pathetic and crazy... but damn we're good looking."Neo felt Tairn's body tremble in a silent laugh. He smiled, burrowing under the doctor's chin.

Tairn shifted, brushing his damp face against Neo's hair, "What would I do without you and your humor?" The sense of humor Neo held was one of many reasons Tairn loved him. Many tended not to appreciate the sorcerer's jokes at such devastating times, but the D. Human found the less-than-customary timing of Neo's jokes was exactly what he needed. So many times he wallowed upon hearing or witnessing death. Those events made him cold, but Neo warmed him. Neo created a different time and place - one where Tairn could survive another day, clinging to whatever remained of his sanity.

Slowly, over time, the pain of his past mistakes had begun to fade.

"Thank you, Neo."

"Shut up and kiss me you pathetic, crazy, sexy doctor." Again, Tairn laughed. He was about to concede when Neo put a finger to his lips.

"Do you hear that?" Tairn paused and his long, dragonic ears twitched.

Slowly, he smiled, "Yes, I do." They were wing beats.

Thanks to the realization in Neo's eyes, Tairn knew the man had figured it out. When Neo was about to state his guess a loud snap and clatter sounded and the sky was darkened by a large mass.

Neo whipped about and locked onto the sight of the Dragon. Though confused, he was not one to miss out on such beauty.

As it was, Taki had one goal in mind; fly as fast and as far as he could. When his forehead had cracked and effortlessly shattered the wood and dirt ceiling of his lair he could not stop the rumble of satisfaction he emitted. He had been waiting for a chance to shatter the walls of his cage. His concern over his passenger was minimal - Kaygo could take care of himself and avoid the debris.

As his powerful wings worked with anticipation and he twisted upward into the lightening sky he heard the familiar sound of growing roots beneath him. Zeke was repairing the no-doubt gaping hole he had left in his hasty exit.

A yell sounded beneath him and he adjusted his blue eyes to focus on Tairn and Neo.

His master was waving, as was Neo. With great exuberance, Taki let loose a farewell cry for his master and friend, his vocals echoing into the distance. He was nearly bursting with joy, an emotion he had not experienced for what seemed like years.

"There," Tairn smiled wearily, "at least I can grant Taki this much. His freedom is well-deserved."

"Is he coming back?" Neo watched the majestic form shrink into the distance, leaning against the firm but welcoming figure of his lover.

"Not if he's going to be locked up again," Tairn sighed, content as he could be, "He'll be here to fight in place of those Dragons we've lost today, but I will never allow him to be caged again."

"Good." Neo bowed his head, in respect to the now free Dragon.

"Neo," Tairn took his lover's hand, "from here everything is going to change. This battle has become a turning point and a personal provocation. I want you to know that and be aware I'm no longer just a doctor here."

"You mean," Neo's eyes darted around the dark face in a labyrinth of questions, "you're going to fight?"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

e.3.8.08

e.9.27.09

If anyone still reads this mess… as usual please point out any mistakes and I will get to 'em.


	13. GG chp13 Folly

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything to do with it. Please don't sue me. I'd really appreciate no charges pressed. Full disclaimer in chapter one.

**Notes:** While I'm not exactly happy with how parts of this chapter turned out, I'm sure I'll end up revisiting it a year from now and changing things around. And so onward we march.

Guardian's Gaze

Chapter Thirteen

Folly

Taki studied the land flashing by between wispy clouds. The span of Hantella had grown worn and lost the lush green hills and thick forests it had been known for. Now there were sparse patches of green where some creatures still managed to survive, though few in number. Despite the depressing change the landscape was still beautiful, even if a great deal of vegetation had been forgotten upon the contours of time.

The sun was setting and Taki recognized the illumination of a fallen landmark - what used to be an influential kingdom, now a collapsed pile of wreckage, resting on a colossal hill. The defending stone wall stretched for miles around the boundary lines but had been breached in far too many places to be considered much of a shield. The once grand castle was now empty of any royalty, used as a home for wild beasts and perhaps even dragons.

"We're close now, Taki. Be on your guard, Spellcasters patrol this area." Kaygo rose steadily to his feet, gripping the knob at the crest of the winged creature's back with his talons. His keen eyes scanned the horizon and surrounding land, searching for any threats.

Taki snorted out a breath, wings suddenly working quicker and taking them higher into the clouds.

Kaygo tipped his head in interest, "Good thinking. Cloud cover makes an excellent camouflage for a Blue Eyes." Their journey continued uneventfully until Kaygo noted a base below. The lengthy wall crafted of magic and earth was massive. Steep and without much to grip, the defending wall made a perfect barrier against soldiers on foot. It was the secondary base belonging to the Spellcaster's.

_Gods, don't let Taki see it._

Taki screeched - an echoing noise of titanic levels.

Kaygo nearly slapped himself and groaned. _This will not end well._

With a powerful altercation to his course, Taki fell into a steep dive, air gusting over the contours of his body and buffeting Kaygo.

Summoning his most commanding tone the Leader of the Winged shouted to the dragon, "Taki! Cease your attack!" His orders withered, lost in the wind, and Taki continued his dive.

"Reckless dragon! What would your Father think? Such childish displays of rage! For the Gods' sake, let them be for now!" Kaygo crouched low to Taki's armored back, talons and nails held fast.

The cloud cover broke, revealing the intimidating and durable Spellcaster base. It was a wonder the Warriors had remained standing in the war for so long. Their opponents hardly appeared phased.

Taki growled as his jaws parted and white lightening began crackling over his tongue. It had been far too long since he exercised his power. Months of confinement and words of wisdom from Tairn had him reserving and building a stockpile of energy. Now he was ready to deliver some revenge.

Kaygo felt the tingle, saw the flashes and understood the actions the winged creature was taking. Taki's neck curved and a growing sphere of electricity began snapping and biting.

"No, no Taki! Don't!" Kaygo reached out instinctively but was reduced to observe as the massive energy was unleashed. A thick blast tore through the air and connected with the defensive walls. Wings beat once, twice and again to curve the dive. The white lightening ripped through the walls with ease, tearing a path directly across the middle. Before he reached the end of the castle-like structure, Taki turned his head, casting the beam in an arc to devastate the Eastern Wing of the base. Lightening flared in jagged cords, dancing, biting and gnawing at the base. Walls crumbled and ceilings caved, pushing dust into the air.

Taki's neck arched and he emitted a shriek, more White Lightening building for another strike. Kaygo's iris-less eyes were pressed wide.

_His first strike was devastating in power and he's attacking again? Already? What chaos is this? Tairn, what have you taught him?_

Taki ascended, soaring higher until clouds brushed his plated skin. Spellcasters were beginning to form a defensive line, seeking out the cause of such extensive damage. Over a quarter of the base was reduced to rubble, but Taki was far from finished. His neck jerked and locked forward, his chest rumbling as his next attack built from his core outward. Gradually his neck began to curve, the arc tightening as it expanded to form a more powerful and accurate angle.

"Taki! You'll kill them all!"

Taki's eyes flared with an unstoppable fire. He intended to kill them – all of them.

"Taki!" Kaygo's final cry was washed out by the sonic boom as the power was loosed, screaming down and striking the surface of the planet. The Harpy clung low, body tight against the dragon's armor as waves attempted to force him beyond the clouds. The explosions and cracks of lightening were deafening, white light flooding his closed eyes.

After the winds faded and Taki changed course, Kaygo finally relaxed and attempted sight. His sharp vision had temporarily left him. Slowly, however, his vision began to return. Blotchy areas proved to be a fierce annoyance.

"Dammit," Kaygo looked down, "it's gone." He struck the dragon's back, yelling in outrage. _Taki! What have you done? There's nothing left!_

A crater was set into the ground, smoldering at the edges and producing billows of smoke at the center. It had to be a mile wide, at least.

Taki glided lower, his energy drained. He circled the rubble several times as though searching for survivors. Several rounds of predatory circling later, he returned his focus to continuing to the Winged Beast's castle.

"No," Kaygo ran an unsteady hand through his hair, "They may be our enemies… but there were many innocents that died today. Think about it, Taki… you probably killed individuals that were just like Bix or Neo… possibly even Tairn." His words were soft, failing to reach the dragon's ears.

_It doesn't matter if you destroyed this castle or not, Taki. It was not their main stronghold and now the Black Mage will no doubt counter with something truly horrific._

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Parshath made a circuit, walking back and forth before Hantella's High Council. His eyes were serious and held an air of superiority.

"In summary, my King wishes to take his son back, you see. If he is met with any resistance… well, I'm sure you know he's famous for his skills in persuasion."

The council of four Warriors and one Spellcaster exchanged glances with each other. They had their rules, and they had them for a reason. However, this posed a vexing problem.

Konkari, the Spellcaster, rose, "You are aware this is Keiran's decision alone? We won't force him to leave unless he's done wrong and we won't force him to stay if he doesn't want to."

"You honestly mean that? Even at the cost of…"

Konkari interrupted, "Speak to Keiran first about this issue. It is his father, not mine. It would be highly inappropriate for a representative, such as yourself, to barge in and suddenly announce to the Prince you'll be taking him. He deserves a little forewarning, at the very least. He is quite capable of making his own decisions and unlike his father, he is not yet bound by your kingdom's divine law."

Parshath lowered his head, chuckling, "So be it." He bowed to the council and departed. Konkari remained standing. He'd been appointed to the council only recently and was still learning how the many processes worked.

"Once again," the eldest spoke, "good work, Konkari. Very assertive. Very strong." The old Warrior was grayed and wrinkled, barely visible eyes full of wisdom and experience, and a bit of stubbornness. Konkari bowed to him, and ignored the three other Warriors. He didn't care much for the others. Two men, one woman; all ludicrous. He would not have been appointed if it weren't for Eldest, and still he was unsure if it was a positive or a negative. For many years the council had been standing with one vacancy. He supposed they were hoping their original fifth member would return.

Konkari knew better. Tairn was done with the council. He made his own rules most of the time and only followed the council's requests out of the kindness of his own heart and the need he felt to repay Eldest.

_I just hope you can work your true issues out in the end, Tairn._

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Keiran was draped, exhausted, across his new pillow. The pillow, Bix, happened to be quite warm. It was warmth generated by a living creature – unable to be substituted by a blanket or cover. He had missed the particular contact and was more than willing to remain as long as it was allowed. In a way that almost brought tears to Keiran's eyes, the feeling of another settled beside him cast reassurance through every vein of his body. His relationship with Bix had jumped from 'friend' to 'friend with benefits'.

He truly felt a strong bond with Bix, which he found absolutely silly considering they had only recently met. But in that small amount of time, Keiran felt like he'd known Bix for years. Perhaps, over time, they could grow to the point of true lovers. Keiran decided he liked that idea. It was rare he thought about having intimate relations, but the Warrior elf just seemed perfect for him. He liked the fact Bix was becoming a close friend. He shared a great deal with Bix already, and he blamed part of that due to the Elf's blood in his system, but something else was there. He trusted Bix, because he couldn't _not_ trust him. There was an aura of honesty about the Warrior, and he couldn't fight it.

Keiran sighed, rubbing his check against Bix's chest, as he unwillingly began to sink into awareness. He objected.

_I want to sleep. _He groaned quietly, knitting his eyebrows together. However, there was a certain underlying feeling that dragged him, unwilling, closer to full alertness. Something was… off. Keiran popped his eyes open and whirled into a sitting position, startling the sleeping Bix. The elf joined him, eyes partially open but body tense. After a few moments, Bix finally broke Keiran's processing thoughts.

"What is it?" The elf was yawning.

"I don't know. I just don't feel right. Like something bad happened." Calmly, Bix cast his eyes to their small window to observe the weather.

"There is no wind. The dragons would have signaled if we were in any danger. Perhaps it was something else…" Bix trailed off, appreciating the sweet colors of a sunrise smearing the sky golden orange.

"Maybe." Keiran inhaled as he leaned into Bix's naked chest, finding the elf retained heat much better than he did. He shifted his head, snuggling up under a warm chin, and sighed when an arm wrapped around him. It felt like a dream to Keiran. The safety and protection Bix radiated granted a silent wish he had hoped would one day come to pass. He felt a bit spoiled in a way, but reminded himself he also spent many months in his own personal hell before now.

"We should find Tairn later. I'm worried about him as well as Neo and I'm sure wherever Tairn is we'll find Neo close by."

"Yeah," Keiran breathed, "and it wouldn't hurt to grab some food, either." He rubbed his hungry stomach, wondering how long it had been since he last ate.

"Good idea. I also need to re-case my armor before long."

"Do you have to do that often?"

"After every battle – or so I should. Supplies are limited, though. I've been…" Bix sounded ashamed, "purposely not applying it as often."

"You sound as though it's a horrible thing."

"My armor used to be my father's. When he died I inherited it," Bix's fingers squeezed gently on Keiran's arm, "it is my responsibility to keep them in the best condition possible, but I also wish to leave supplies for others."

"I see," Keiran threw a glance across the room where Bix's pile of armor was arranged, "and you think because you haven't been able to care for them as you think you should you've disgraced your father?"

"Yes."

Keiran smiled, "It's a Warrior thing, I'm sure." He reached a hand toward the armor, "And I think you're wrong." Bix felt the slight presence of magic and before he could ask what Keiran was up to, a shoulder guard flew across the room and into Keiran's hand. Bix boggled at the display. Keiran had regained some of his abilities.

"Some Spellcasters think Warriors are silly – with their honor and chivalry. The codes they follow and their respect for all creatures is sometimes laughed at. I've never scorned Warriors. In fact, I admire the way of life they live." Bix watched as Keiran turned the armor plate over in his hands as though handling a frail doll.

"I think… your father would have great respect for your choices. You're always thinking of others and putting them before yourself whenever possible. You even show your enemies mercy. I think he would be proud, but," Keiran's voice became concerned, "I don't think he'd enjoy hearing your armor's magic protection is non-existent. If it _had_ a magic repellant spell, I would not have been able to summon it to my hand."

Bix's brow furrowed, "Whatever you do, don't tell Tairn – Or Neo! Just don't tell anyone for that matter. I'd never hear the end of it."

"How long have you been fighting without any magic resistance?"

Bix calmed a little, sighing before he responded, "At least a year now. I saw all the trouble our Spellcasters had to go through in order to place a spell on armor, and not to mention they had to cast them one by one. I didn't want to bother them or drain their energy, so I go without." Their eyes met, Bix's concerned and Keiran's laughing.

"You're really sweet." Keiran leaned up and kissed the elf briefly, smile bright when he pulled back. Bix watched blue eyes for several moments before Keiran whipped his head around and his staff that had been leaning against the wall beside the door zipped across the room and into his palm. Keiran said a few words, which Bix was unable to comprehend, and a vibrant gold light burst from the gem on the staff. Bix shielded his eyes until the light died away.

"There," Keiran plopped back against his elf-pillow, "one magic deflective spell and your armor is battle-ready." He held the shoulder armor up, watching as the magic cast a dull glow around the edges. The spell was still sinking in, but in a few minutes it would take full effect. His armor from across the room glowed as well but the light was so intense they had to avoid looking directly at it.

"Keiran," Bix breathed breathlessly, "I didn't know you could…"

"Just a trick I picked up along the way. Believe it or not, a Warrior elf actually taught me that. Funny, really, I never expected to meet a Warrior who knew spells and could actually use them."

"You said it was… a deflective spell?"

"Yup."

"But won't that…"

"Reflect the enemy's attack back at them?" Keiran looked up and around at Bix's decoding face and nodded in a matter of fact way, "Yup… Oh, but only the really big ones. The little ones will just be, say, absorbed."

"_Absorbed_?"

"Mm-hmm," Keiran nearly purred, "which will make the reflective spell that much stronger."

Bix shook his head, still shaken, "Keiran… that's no ordinary spell."

"I know, Bix. It's special. Very special. It's called Guardian's Gaze."

"My mother is protected by the same spell." Keiran dropped the armor. It hit his lap with a muffled _thop_.

_You don't say._ Keiran tried to recall the man who had taught him the technique. It had been over ten years ago – he had been just a boy.

Bix shifted Keiran until they could look eye-to-eye, "My father cast it for her – to protect her even when he was gone." _And my father… he was the one who made that spell. He was the only one who knew it and I'm sure he was the one who taught it to you, Keiran. It's a spell only to be used for those of importance. In my father's case… he used it for mother._

"Bix, are you alright?"

"Yeah," the elf smiled softly, "yeah, yeah I am."

Keiran complied when Bix initiated a kiss, pleased at the sight of genuine happiness on the elf's face. It made those golden brown eyes glisten as though it moved the Warrior to tears.

"Well if this doesn't brighten my day I don't know what will." Bix's ears twitched and immediately recognized the voice as 'not Keiran's'. Elf and magician turned to look at the open door where Neo stood on the threshold with his arms braced on the framework.

Bix, as predicted, flushed a flattering pink. Keiran, who was no stranger to embarrassing situations, waved. Neo chuckled, shaking his head. Soundlessly, he entered and closed the door. He was quite sneaky in his own right – an ability he developed quickly thanks to Tairn's excellent hearing.

"Wait until Tairn finds out about this." Neo teased, not uncomfortable in the least.

"Never would have pegged you for a gossip." Keiran shot back playfully.

"Never would have pegged your type as elves."

Keiran was taken aback, but grinned nonetheless, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Neo's voice was blanketed in false innocence, "But as much as I'd love to sit around and discuss your newfound togetherness and tease the daylights out of you, Konkari has requested your presence."

"Whose?" Bix tilted his head.

"He said he needed to see the both of you and as soon as possible. Must be urgent, since he interrupted something very important to send me up here." Neo muttered a curse. Bix understood by the disgruntled look on Neo's face that he and Tairn had been spending some quality time alone.

Neo offered them some means of privacy by turning around as they dressed. Keiran was the first done, as his clothes were borrowed and much easier to put on. He shook out Bix's shirt as the elf secured a second belt over his pants. Without warning the magician plopped the shirt over his new playmate's head. Bix smiled and chuckled, pulling the off-white article down and slipping his arms into the sleeves.

"By the way, Tairn wanted you both to know that Taki is gone. He took off with Kaygo. Also, I should mention that the council did _not_ permit this so if anyone asks why he was allowed to leave it would be best if we all babbled off about how Taki's confinement was abusive."

"Right," Bix smoothed the wrinkles in his shirt, "but what about Tairn? Will he be punished?"

Neo rolled his eyes, "Knowing the spoiled little dragon-brat he'll probably get his hand swatted and told 'no, no'."

Bix smiled, "Good point."

Neo motioned with his head toward the door, "Come on. Better get moving."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

e.3.14.2010


End file.
